Joining The Boys Club
by criminally charmed
Summary: The Thunderbirds adjust to Scott's wife as a team member, more rescues, more danger, life as usual for the Tracys. Rated for safety, some language, there may be some implied marital relations. I mean, they are married now, come on!
1. Chapter 1

**Joining the Boys Club**

By Criminally Charmed

_Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbird Cannon Characters - Kate is all mine. Well, she is the product of my imagination at least. Pretty sure that is still mine._

**Chapter 1 – A Member of the Team?**

Katherine Eppes Tracy was frustrated. She was supposed to be member of a team. She was use to being a member of a team. Kate had always been a team player, from years of soccer, joining the FBI and now, she was a Thunderbird. Jeff Tracy, ex-astronaut, billionaire business, founder of Tracy Enterprises as well as founder of International Rescue had hired her not only to work for his "public" (if privately held) company, Kate now was a member of International Rescue. Well, he had after Kate had married Jeff's oldest son Scott. And Kate was unsure which job was more frustrating at the moment.

Finding out that the Tracys were the Thunderbirds, the operative behind International Rescue, the ultra-secret group that had been the anonymous rescuers of countless people around the world for the last few years, had been a life changing event for Katherine Eppes. Kate had been on hand at Tracy Enterprises, prepared to arrest one of Jeff's employees for bartering a top secret computer program. The man had instead kidnapped Jeff's youngest son, Alan. Kate, together with the other Tracy sons – Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon – had determined that Alan was being held in Tracy Tower and had searched for the teenager. It was Kate and Scott who had found the boy being held hostage, and worked together to save him. Kate, who had been wounded in the rescue, had fallen in love with Scott, almost at first sight. The Field Commander of the Thunderbirds had returned the feelings and since Kate had already figured out that they were International Rescue, Jeff saw no reason not to bring Kate back with them to Tracy Island. By the end of Kate's visit, the patriarch of the Tracy Family saw no reason why Kate should not be part of the three most important things in his life: Tracy Enterprises, International Rescue and his family.

OK, she now was employed by Tracy Enterprises and had to deal with the way many acted as if Jeff Tracy had created a job for Kate. Forget that she was skilled in computer security, and as a former federal agent, highly trained in security in general. Well, she would prove herself to them as she had proven her worth as a FBI agent. But being part of IR was getting frustrating. Scott was her field commander out there. Love, honor and cherish was fine when they were not in the field but her husband seemed to forget that at times. And as always, the other boys followed big brother's lead. Kate wished Alan was home from school now, and not tomorrow. Sometimes the youngest Tracy – barely sixteen – was the easiest to deal with. Though Kate was sure her frustration would boil over if the kid was treated with more responsibility in the field that Kate currently got. With a deep sigh, Kate tried to put the latest mission behind her and found herself wandering to the kitchen, where she found Onaha happily puttering about, creating another fantastic meal.

Kate smiled up at Onaha as the Malaysian woman placed a glass of ice tea in front of her. The gentle woman was always trying to mother Kate and with the younger woman missing her own family, Kate had no problem with it. Technically, Kate and Scott didn't even live in the Tracy Villa, as they had their own home just across the compound. Kate found her mind wandering back to the rehearsal dinner the night before her wedding. An old family friend was asking what her father and uncle had meant about "coordinating" their wedding gifts. Her father had explained – Uncle Charlie had gotten them a china hutch, her parents had bought the china, one brother the crystal stemware and her other brother the silverware. As the friend congratulated the family on working together on it, he paused and then asked if the newlyweds would have room for all that. As her Uncle Charlie tried hard not to laugh, Kate's father sourly remarked, "Oh yeah, no problem. The groom's father wedding gift is a house."

Onaha smiled gently down at the younger woman. "Why such a long face, Mrs. Scott? You are too newly married to look so sad. Just wait a while!" Kate didn't respond to the jibe, just sighed loudly. A frown marred the housekeeper's face and she sat down next to Kate. "What is it?"

"Onaha, I have always been up to any challenge. I could play any sport, complete any class, and handle any assignment that I put my mind to. But when I go on rescues with IR I am suddenly being treated like a child or worse, like a fragile flower. I am ready to quit."

The Malaysian woman's face once more broke into a smile. "Mrs. Scott, you have to remember that these boys's grew up without their mother. They are not use to having a woman around. Yes, their grandmother was around when they lived in the states, but she was an elderly lady even then. They rarely see Lady Penelope being anything but a lady and I would never dream of such behavior. Even my little Tin-Tin, she is a child in many ways and the boys, well, except Mr. Alan, see her as a little sister, someone to protect. You can do this, just sit Mr. Scott down and make him listen to you. Yell, if you must. It would do Mr. Scott some good to have someone disagree with him once in a while!" Kate chuckled at that. "The boys all love you and know you can do the job. They are just afraid." Kate looked up at Onaha in confusion as she continued. "They have finally gotten a lady of the family. They buried the last one many years ago. It is a desire to protect, not doubt in your abilities. Start with Mr. Scott. Again, yell if you must. Trust an old married lady – all men are little boys, and just like a child, sometimes a man needs to be yelled at." The two women looked at each other and began to laugh.

Just then Scott and Jeff walked into the kitchen. Jeff smiled at his daughter-in-law. "What's so funny, ladies?"

"Oh," Kate chuckled, "just talking about raising kids."

Jeff beamed. "Anything you and Scott want to tell me?"

Scott groaned, "Dad, we've barely been married a month."

Shrugging, his father said, "Well, you were born before your mother and mine's first anniversary."

Kate stood suddenly. "No, Dad, but Scott and I do have something we need to talk about." Kate turned to her husband. "Ahem. In private Scott Carpenter Tracy."

Now Scott Tracy had been a decorated Air Force Pilot. He was field commander for International Rescue. He had helped his widowed father raise his four younger brothers. He knew trouble when it smacked him right in the face. And he knew somehow, some way, he was in trouble. Sigh. There were times when the bravest men knew that resistance was futile. Scott followed his wife out the door of his father's house as she made her way to the home they shared. Scott didn't know what he had done but he could be sure of one thing. Katherine Eppes Tracy once more had THAT look on her face. The one that made Scott fight the urge to keep any and all firearms out of her reach.

_**author's note - Not a very long chapter. Just wanted to set up Kate's frustration. There will be rescues in this story. I have often seen others write "I am better at writing action than interaction" (or something to that point). Well, I am the other way around. So have patience with me. And REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Repeat - never owned them, never will_

**Chapter Two – Taking the Lead**

Jeff sighed. Listening to Kate and Scott, he began to wonder if the marriage would work long enough to produce the desired grandchildren. Maybe it was too much to ask that the couple work together and still just be a couple. Thank goodness their jobs within Tracy Enterprises rarely would cross paths or Kate would have already left.

The newlyweds were unaware that their argument was being heard all the way over at the main house. And by the pool. Virgil and Gordon had stopped their antics in the swimming pool when they heard raised voices. Gordon even snarked "Funny, I didn't think we'd here that much yelling until the Sprout comes back tomorrow."

Actually, that was a joke. Alan had calmed down a great deal. With all that had happened to the kid in the last year, it wasn't surprising. The youngest Tracy had helped successfully battle their nemesis The Hood, became a Thunderbird, did a 180 with regards to school and then was kidnapped. With all that had happened, the kid had done some serious growing up. Oh, he still had the infamous Tracy Temper, but the kid had learned to pick his battles. Heaven help you if you were the one Alan was battling though!

But right now, Kate and Scott were the ones yelling. While neither brother could hear the exact words, they were gathering the gist of it. Kate's loudest words carried, with "trust", "member of the team" and "capable" being the most often used. Scott's tended to be "responsibility", "protect" and "experienced". Virgil grinned over at his younger brother. "Twenty bucks Scott wins."

The copper topped Tracy laughed. "No way. I'm not giving you an easy bet."

"I'll take it."

The brothers looked up to see Tin-Tin, Onaha and Kyrano's daughter approaching the pool. She smiled down at the twosome. "I bet you anything Kate wins this argument. In fact, I want to bet something better than money." Frowning at the brothers she continued, "If Kate wins, you stop using the security cameras to spy on Alan and me, got it?"

As the pretty Malaysian girl spun on her heels and walked away, the two Tracys guiltily looked at each other and burst into laughter. "You think" Virgil sputtered "that Alan knows about that?"

Gordon kept laughing as he tried to answer. "I doubt it. We're still alive."

While the voices across the compound had gone back to conversational levels, another jarring noise soon burst across the island's calming air. With a sudden alarming motion, things began to rock and sway. Poolside furniture moved across the patio, some falling in. Hanging plants fell from their hooks, pots shattering as they hit the concrete. Continuing for almost a minute, the nauseating motion kept things in perpetual motion for nearly a minute. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, everything stopped.

Kate and Scott Tracy had been unaware at how long their argument had been going before Kate turned to Scott and stamped her foot. At one with that motion, their three bedroom villa began to shake, pictures dropping from the wall and a potted plant falling over. "OK" Scott thought, "I know Kate has a lot of lower body strength but…"

But Kate had lived most of her life in Southern California. She quickly recognized the shaking for what it was. Grabbing her husband's hand, she yanked him into a doorway, yelling "Earthquake!"

The couple clung to each other as their home shook. Once the trembling ended, they looked at each other and ran across the compound to the main villa.

Running into the main house, Scott and Kate ran through the villa, finally finding the other Tracys, as well as the Kyrano family and Professor "Brains" Hackenbacker, in Jeff Tracy's study. The study was already beginning it's transformation into Command and Control for the International Rescue.

Scott looked over at his father. "Did we get a call?"

Not looking up from the screen he was focused on Jeff answered "No, but if that shock was strong enough to get past the Island's buffers, it is bound to have caused damage somewhere. We need to be ready."

"Buffers?" Kate queried.

Brains answered her. "P-pa-part of the Island's de-de-fense system. This pa-pa _area_ of the South Pa-pacific is p-p-prone to sei-seismic…"

Kate interrupted. "You designed a system to block earthquakes? Whoa. Now THAT is cool."

Brains smiled at her. "I try." He turned to Jeff. "In order f-for us to have f-f-felt that, it had to have been above 8.0. I would g-g-guess at least 8.7."

Jeff was about to respond when the signal from Thunderbird Five came through. The second Tracy son and the main operator of their space station appeared on the monitor. "Thunderbird Five to International Rescue. Come in."

"We're here John. What do you have?"

John answered his father "The International Seismic Studies Agency has reported an earthquake 200 miles off shore of Christchurch, New Zealand. The quake registered 8.7 on the Rictor Scale." John gave his sister-in-law an odd look as she started to giggle, wondering why Kate suddenly couldn't seem to look directly at the Thunderbirds engineer. "This is the worst of a series of quakes that have plagued the area for several days. The problem is that this last one has triggered a tsunami."

"When and where John?" As Kate watched her father in law interact with T5, she was amazed. No matter how often she saw this, it still awed her. Many would have used this sort of technology to make themselves wealthier. Jeff Tracy – the family as a whole – chose to make the world a better place. And she was a part of it. As the family reviewed this information, Kate remained silent studying all the monitors simultaneously. Suddenly, she interrupted. "No, no, no."

The room – even John in his fashion – froze and turned to Kate. Uncomfortable with the suddenness of their attention Kate was silent for a moment. Then she began. "I know I am new to IR, but" she glared at her husband's "har-rump" "I do know about allocating limited resources to maximize successful operations. Anyone who has worked for the government has to." John chuckled at that, recalling his days with NASA. "Now according to the data Five has sent, the main wave of the tsunami will hit the village of Akaroa about 82 kilometers from Christchurch. The village only has a population of about 500 and more than half of that has already been evacuated in preparation for this very possibility. Unfortunately, the peninsula that makes up most of the village has been cutoff in the last quake. If the Thunderbirds were to focus our efforts on rescuing Akaroa, the personnel handling the evacuation of the coastal towns will be able to focus on those they can reach by more traditional methods." Flustered at the silence Kate stopped talking and waited.

Jeff looked at Brains and John, and then all three men began to smile. Kate didn't know it, but they were all thinking the same thing. That kind of planning was pure Scott. Kate really was a perfect match for the eldest Tracy son. "Kate's right. John, contact the New Zealand Authorities. Tell them how we would be willing to assist." Jeff began to review plans with the remaining Thunderbirds, when John returned to the monitor. "Dad, the authorities in Auckland told me that the plan is perfect. With what they are already doing, if we can concentrate on Akaroa then they can evacuate the rest of the region within two hours – and the wave is expected to reach the region in less than three. It should be all clear."

"Hey, Dad, weren't you and Brains leaving shortly to pick up the kids?" Gordon asked as he began to turn to his portrait. Jeff thought about that. He wasn't needed in the field, not with Kate helping. But one of them had to stay and run Command and Control. Jeff sighed. "Brains take Tracy One and get the boys. I saw Alan a week ago when I was in the states for a meeting. You haven't seen Fermat since Spring Break. What with Fermat being on that trip with the Honor Society, he missed Scott and Kate's wedding. So you pick them up and bring them home. I'll see all of you soon."

With a nod to the rest of the room, the Kyranos returned to their tasks, Brains left to head for the hangers and the Thunderbirds moved to their respective portraits. Thunderbirds are Go!

_**A/N - So? How is it? Expecting Alan? Next chapter is all about my favorite Tracy. Review!!! Puh-lease!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3  where's theres smoke

**why do we have to keep doing these disclaimers? Of course I don't own them**

**OH, and because there has been some confusion, Kate (Scott's wife) was introduced in my first Thunderbirds story, The Greatest Gift, and was also featured in Understanding and I Loved Her First. So if you want to know how they met or more about Kate, please read these. And because Megz McGizzle and Shadowwolf919 demanded it, here is an Alan chapter.**

**Chapter Three – Where There's Smoke**

Alan Tracy loved hiking in the woods. With Wharton Academy for Boys being in the heart of the Berkshires as it was, Alan frequently hiked through the woods on the school grounds. This year, as a reward for the State Championship Track and Field Trophy that now stood in the school's administration hall, Coach Bob Michaels had promised the team a hike in the Berkshire National Forest, ending at The Cascade Waterfalls. Alan mused how different he was than just over a year ago. He had learned how to be a team player and when Coach Michaels told the team where they would be hiking, Alan had actually read up on the area. He knew about the natural wonders, and topography. As they reached the half way point of the hike, Alan enjoyed the mist from the waterfall. New England as summer approached was hot and muggy. Almost like his tropical home, but without the pleasure of a dual swimming pool, beaches within walking distances, Onaha's great cooking and going on rescues.

"Days like this," Alan groused "I wish Dad had found a boarding school in New Zealand."

"Why?" asked Alan's teammate Kyle Wescott. Unlike most of the team, Kyle didn't really like Alan, but since everyone knew Alan Tracy was one of the reasons the team had won the championship and was an eventual shoe-in for team captain, once the sophomore became a senior, Kyle was not about to actively alienate the boy. "So you could be closer to Daddy?"

Alan threw a look at Kyle. Deciding that the whiny young man, who sadly was not only on the track team but in several of Alan's classes, was not worth an argument on the last day of school, Alan just smiled. "In New Zealand, winter is just beginning. MUCH cooler." Several of their teammates overheard the exchange and chuckled. Coach Michaels just smiled. He never knew what had happened to Alan Tracy during Spring Break last year, but the change was miraculous. Coach had always suspected the youngest Tracy would be a great addition to his team, but even he had been surprised. And unlike many of the sons of privilege under his care, Alan had a loving, supportive family whom he both saw on a regular basis and heard from at least once a week. Michaels was sure this made a difference in the boy. If only all of the students at Wharton's could be as sure that they were as important to their families as the latest deal or trip to the had to be seen at location.

Seemingly unaware of the speculation he was under – or the dirty looks being shot his way by Kyle – Alan glanced at his watch. Dad and Brains were supposed to be picking them up around five o'clock. It was a little past noon and they were heading back down the trails after passing the Cascades. If they kept to their schedule, they should be back to the school by three. That would give Alan a chance for a quick shower. Just as that thought ran through his head a flash of lightening cracked over head. Great, Alan thought, he wanted a shower AFTER the hike, not during it. But no thunder could be heard, no rain was forthcoming from the clouds that had quickly rolled in.

Looking up at the sky, Coach Michaels became worried. Here he was, in the middle of a national forest, with fifteen teenage boys. He was nervous. If a severe storm came up, shelter was not exactly readily available. Lousy weather service, with their 20 chance of thundershowers. Any other time they predict that level, there wouldn't be so much as a dark cloud in the sky. But with any luck this would just be a case of heat lightning. Annoying, but as long as the strikes kept away from their location, it should be alright.

As if Bob Michaels had tempted the gods of fate, a bolt of lightning shimmied down twenty feet in front of the group. An old stately pine that had stood for centuries was shorn in two. Even as each of them felt every hair stand on edge from the closeness of the discharge, the boys froze as the groaning noise warned of the huge hunk of lumber falling directly at them.

"Everyone, fall back!" Alan yelled. Four of his teammates, including Kyle, remained frozen. The other ten boys had moved back sufficiently. Recognizing the danger, Michaels and Alan each grabbed two boys and pulled them back, effectively tossing them towards their teammates into a safety zone. But the sudden action had the consequence of knocking the duo off their feet. Unfortunately for them, they were on the edge of a sheer drop. As suddenly as the calamity had begun, it was seemingly over, with Alan and Coach Michaels at the bottom of the drop.

Fortunately, Alan had his Thunderbird training and knew how to take a fall. He was sore, with scratches and bruises along his entire body. As he quickly evaluated his own injuries, Alan was distracted by a groan from his coach.

"Coach Michaels, are you OK?" Alan was quickly kneeling by the older man, evaluating any injuries. Relying on what his family had taught him, Alan was able to see no serious damage to the upper regions of the coach, but his left leg… "Well, that answers my question doesn't it? Looks like a compound fracture of the left femur. We'll need to splint that and make a travois to get you out of here." Alan raised his eyes to see his teammates staring down at them anxiously. "Sanchez, Donovan – I need two branches, at least two inches around and six feet in length. Carter – I'll need another two branches, half an inch to an inch in diameter, about two feet in length. Hung, Torres – gather up five of the packs, put the stuff into other packs but quickly. We'll use them as a base to set Coach Michaels on."

As the boys set about to follow Alan's orders, Kyle called down. "Hey Tracy, why should we listen to you?"

"Gee, I don't know," Alan replied sarcastically. "Who else here has field rescue training? Hmm? No takers? Didn't think so. Now either help me Wescott or shut the hell up!" Alan had already begun to dig through his own pack, pulling out bandages and a Swiss Army knife.

As the boys began to drop the required items by Alan's side, the teenager began to splint the coach's leg carefully. While he performed first aid, Alan instructed the other boys in the making a travois on which they could place their fallen coach. Alan turned to look at the older man when he felt the constant observing stare. "Coach? I'm trying to do this as carefully as possible, let me know if you are having any nausea or extreme discomfort." Coach Michaels just smiled up at the teen. "You really have trained for this, haven't you?"

Alan smiled back. "Yes, sir, I have. My father made sure all of us have had basic medic training. Living where we do, self-reliance is important."

"I can see why your heroes are the Thunderbirds. You just might make a good one."

Alan laughed. Well, he actually was one but… "No, sir, I admire the Thunderbirds but they aren't my heroes." He smiled as he finished the splint, and nodded to at the travois the other boys had made. "My family is my heroes. I just do my best to live up to what I think they would expect of me." Kyle made a rude noise. "Wescott, I don't know what your major malfunction is, but if you can't contribute anything useful then shut up. Yes, my family is my heroes. My Dad raised five boys on his own after my Mom died, while running and building up a multi-billion dollar company. My older brother Scott was pilot who was injured in a terrorist act while saving a unit of ground troops and civilian refugees. That was after he sacrificed most of his teen years helping Dad raise us. My brother John overcame his fears of flying to join NASA so that he could be closer to the stars he loved so much. Virgil ignored what people said about his "natural" gifts and studied his butt off because he wanted to become a mechanical engineer. Gordy…" Alan swallowed, then continued, "Gordon nearly DIED in a hydrofoil crash. Then they told him he would never walk again. He not only walked, he became an Olympic athlete." Alan looked back at his work and helped guide the transfer of the couch to the travois.

He turned angrily to Kyle. "Then there was just before Christmas. I know you heard the news reports. I know everyone heard them. Yes, I was kidnapped. Yes, I was beat up by the creep and threatened. No, nothing sexual. Just some punches and a lot of threats. Oh, and he repeatedly held a gun to my head and said how he wanted to blow my head off to get to my Dad. It was my family who saved me. Yes, it was Kate, as an FBI agent, who took out Mitchell, but it was my family – a bunch of civilians – who helped her. She said could never have done it without them. I am alive today because of my family. So YES, they are my heroes. Got a problem with that?" Alan nodded at the other boys. "OK, let's move out."

The group had barely begun to move when two more lightning strikes hit the ground, one about a mile in front of them, the second less than a minute later, somewhere behind them. Both strikes caused the dry foliage to burst into flames. As a forest fire began to wrap around the area, Alan took in the sight and said the most exact, thoughtful thing he could manage.

"Oh, shit."

A/N - Told you I would bring in Alan. But will he survive? And how is the Tsunami rescue going? Is Kate ready to strangle Scott yet? More to come... Review! Please... Oh, and The Berkshires, Cascade Falls and Akoroa are all real place. Though I may have played fast and loose with the facts... This is fiction, OK?


	4. Chapter 4  You Can't Save Everyone

**Still disclaiming - Still don't own**

**Chapter 4 - You Can't Save Everybody**

Halfway around the world from the woods of western Massachusetts, the Thunderbirds had almost completely finished evacuating the village of Akaroa. Scott was running the operation, getting frequent updates from Thunderbird Five. Most of the coast had been evacuated by civilian authorities. Kate and Gordon had been guiding survivors to Thunderbird Two, Virgil having already made four runs to a safe zone to drop off refugees.

"Kate? Gordon?" Scott called to the duo.

"Yeah, Scott?" Gordon replied.

"You two got everyone yet?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure Scott," Kate answered. "The last group of people we led to Thunderbird 2 said that they thought one guy was still in his house. But no one has seen him. He may have left with the first group that the New Zealand military evacuated before the last quake. I got directions to the house. I just want to check."

"Hurry up guys," Virgil added. "John says the wave is due here within twenty minutes, maybe less. We need to get out of here."

Kate and Gordon looked at each other, nodding. "OK," said Gordon "Just give us another five, Virgil."

"Scott, get Mobile Control loaded and get Thunderbird One in the air." Kate called in.

"Keep an eye on the wave for us. Virgil, have everything ready to go when we call. Make sure everyone is set in case you have to take off quick."

Scott longed to argue with Kate. He wanted to tell her to grab his little brother and get her butt back to the 'Birds. But he had heard a lot of what Kate had said. Sure, Kate had only been a Thunderbird for about the same amount of time she had been his wife. Logically though, he knew she was capable and resourceful. Hadn't she proven that when she had helped rescue Alan? And Gordon didn't suffer fools, no Tracy did. Gordon was following Kate's lead and Virgil had quickly acknowledged Kate's instructions. Kate knew what she was doing, Scott repeated in his head. Now if only he could convince his heart.

Gordon grinned over at Kate. "Wow. No arguments from Scott. Guess you won the fight today." Kate glared at Gordon. "Hey, you were kind of loud." Then Gordon frowned. "Damn. That means Tin-Tin wins." At Kate's puzzled look, the second youngest Tracy decided discretion was the better part of valor and began to run in the direction of the sole remaining resident of Akaroa. Kate decided she would get some answers later and began to jog after Gordon.

Together, the two rounded a corner and came to an old, decrepit home. Heck, a strong wind looked like it would take out this place; forget the massive force of a tsunami. "Hello?" Kate called out. "Is anyone here?"

Gordon prepared to join Kate in calling out when a shotgun blast ripped through the air. Dropping to the ground, Kate had instinctively reached for her sidearm, forgetting for a moment that she was no longer a federal agent. "Sir?" Gordon called out. "We're International Rescue. We are here to take you to safety. We are not a threat. Please, come out and we will take you to a safe place."

"I am in a safe place." The old man called out through the window. "This house has stood for more than a hundred years. My Granddaddy built her to last. I was born here. My two kids was born here. My boy died here, just like my missus. This house is all I got left. The village council, they say it's an eyesore. This is all just a plot to get me to leave my home so you can tear it down. They want me to go to an old folk's home near my girl's in Christchurch. Ain't going." With that, the man fired another shot over their heads.

Kate took off her helmet, ignoring Gordon's "Kate are you nuts?" and took another step towards the old man. "Please sir. We're telling the truth. A tsunami is coming. This whole village will be wiped out. I doubt anything will be standing when it's done, that includes your house."

"Sir," Gordon called, following Kate's lead and removing his helmet. "If you don't come with us, you'll die."

The old man stepped out on the porch, and looked at the two Thunderbirds sadly. "Youngins, you just don't get it. My girl and I never got along. I barely ever saw her kids. My missus and my boy were my life. They are still here as long as I stay here. Make me leave here, I'll just die a little later and without what matters most." He watched the two young people, and then smiled softly. "You two are awful young. Got any family?"

The two Tracys looked at each other and Gordon made a decision. "Yes, sir. I have a Dad, some brothers and my teammate here has parents, brothers and a husband. We love our families and we understand how horrible it would be to lose them. But we also know they would want us to live even if they died."

The man smiled again, and then began to turn away. In a voice so low, they could barely hear it, he replied, "But you are young. You still have the courage to start over. It's a skill you'll lose with age. Treasure your family youngins. Go home and tell them how much you love them. Do it for an old man." He began to shut the door.

"Sir…" Kate began, only for the man to turn around rapidly, his speed belying his age. The man let out a blast of his shot gun and grazed Kate's left leg. "Great," she muttered, "matching leg wounds." Gordon moved over to support Kate. The wound was not as bad as the one she had received in her right leg rescuing Alan but damn it, once more, it hurt!

"Get that little girl outta here," the old man called from behind the now closed door. "I ain't going. But you go home to your families. And remember what I told you. Make sure you tell 'em how much you love 'em."

Gordon looked at Kate, and then leaned down to grab both of their helmets from where the two had dropped them at the last shotgun blast. First helping Kate on with hers, he put his own on to hear Scott talking on the helmet mike.

"Kate, Gordon, can you two hear me? Answer me now!" Scott was in full field commander mode by his tone.

"We read you Scott. What's up?" Gordon responded.

"Get to Thunderbird Two now! The wave will be there within minutes."

As quickly as they could manage with Kate's leg, the two remaining Thunderbirds made their way back to Two. Hobbling, for it couldn't be called running, they were horrified to see the ocean begin to pull back. It was like watching the most severe form of low tide imaginable. But where as high and low tide fell hours apart, the Tracys knew they only had minutes to get aboard.

Virgil was hovering above the village center, the rescue platform still on the ground. Gordon pushed Kate in as he heard a loud roaring sound. Turning he saw all the displaced water once more filling the bay. Yelling into his mike at Virgil, Gordon was as close to panicking as he had been in a long time. "Brother, you better get us up now!" The platform receded at a faster than recommended speed. The hatch had not even shut completely when Virgil lifted his ship into the air. Kate limped over to an observation point. Where once a quaint village had sat on a peninsula in New Zealand, was now a churning mass of brown water, pieces of what had been peoples lives, their homes and their businesses, floating in a grim tribute to the power of nature. And somewhere down there, an old man was home.

Kate removed her helmet once more after her brother-in-law led her to a sickbay bed, and had pulled a curtain around it. A cursorily exam assured him that her wound was minor. But as she began to cry, Gordon knew Kate had learned the lesson that not even the Thunderbirds could save everyone.

_**A/N – Will get back to Alan in a minute. Just felt right ending it here. And I corrected the spelling of the village. It is Akaroa.**_


	5. Chapter 5  Loved Ones at Risk

Disclaimer - still no own! (Do I really have to say that each time?)

Chapter Five – Loved ones at risk

Alan was scared, but trying not to show it. It had been a dry spring in New England and the woods quickly became a roaring inferno, trapping the boys within the flames. Alan knew they had only one chance. When the team had been told where the hike was to take place, Alan had actually read up on the area. To his surprise, he had discovered a copper mine had been abandoned not far from the hiking trail. It had been built in the mid 1960's but had quickly been mined out. Massachusetts, Alan had mused, was not exactly prime mining territory. As the son of an engineer, he knew the standards for mining based on time periods. A mine of that time, in this terrain, for that mineral would be approximately 150 feet in depth, with adequate air for about two hours. If they could make it to the mine, they should be able to take shelter there.

"OK, there is an abandoned copper mine just over this way. Once we get in there, we should get as far down as we can. Hopefully, within the next ninety minutes, the fire will either burn through this area or be doused by fire control." Alan looked at his teammates; they were scared too, but willing to follow his lead. Even Kyle, while not trusting Alan, had been silent so far. I wonder how long THAT will last, Alan mused.

Coach Michaels looked at Alan and asked the question he had hoped no one would pose. "What happens if we can't leave the mine by then?"

Alan looked bleak. "Let's worry about that in a couple if hours."

It was a grim, but determined group that followed the youngest Tracy over the hill and into a failed economic venture that was now their only hope.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott was sweating, but trying not to show it. He had heard Virgil's report back to John and Jeff. Kate had been shot. No matter how much everyone, even Kate, had tried to assure him that she was fine – it wasn't even as bad as when she had been shot the night they had met – Scott refused to relax. It was his duty as Kate's husband to protect her. But as her field commander, he had to trust her to do her job. In truth, Kate seemed more upset at the death of the man who had shot her, then her actual wound.

What was it Dad had said he had told Alan during the whole Hood crisis? "You can't save everyone. It doesn't matter how hard you try or how brave you are. It doesn't s even matter if it someone you love, someone you would give your life in a second to save, you just can't save everyone." Scott had thought Kate would have understood that after being an FBI Agent. But it often seemed that people had unreasonable expectations for International Rescue. Sometimes even the Thunderbirds themselves believed that they should be able to save everyone. He could only be there for Kate as she absorbed that lesson.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Brains had made good time getting to Massachusetts. As he drove onto the grounds of Wharton Academy for Boys, he considered himself lucky that he found a parking space so close to Alan and Fermat's dorm. If the graduating seniors had not already left the week before, Brains doubted he would have found parking on the grounds at all! With a bounce in his step at the thought of seeing his son again, Brains began to climb the stairs to the boys' room. He would use the elevator when coming down with their bags, but for now, he liked to try and keep fit.

Making his way down the hall, Brains soon found himself knocking on his son's door. Fermat quickly answered. But the happy anticipation soon soured at the look on Fermat's face. "S-s-son, what's w-w- the matter?"

Fermat had to swallow three times before he could answer. "D-d-dad. I was w-w-watching the vid and they are s-s-saying there is a f-f-ire in the Berkshire Forest near the Cascades. Th-that's where Alan is!" Trying to calm himself, repeating in his head that he was a Thunderbird as well, Fermat looked to his father for inspiration. "M-maybe we sh-should call the Th-Thunderbirds!"

Brains sat on the now empty bed. "C-can't do th-that, F-Fermat. Th-that is why M-Mr. T-Tracy isn't here. Th-there is a Ts-ts... really big wave a-approaching New Z-Zealand. The Th-Thunderbirds are there now!"

Sitting next to his father, Fermat's eyes filled with tears. "B-but Dad, they are s-saying a group of h-hikers from a local sch-school was last tr-tracked to the area. Th-that they may be tr-trapped by the f-fire. A-Alan could die!"

With grim determination, Brains stood up. "Grab your b-bags, son. I k-know Mr. Tracy t-took home most of you b-boys' th-things last week. A-after we t-toss this in the tr-trunk, we are h-heading for the dis-disaster zone. D-don't f-forget, we are Th-Thunderbirds, too!"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Up on Thunderbird Five, John quietly talked to his father while awaiting the rest of the team. Scott had already landed and was waiting anxiously for Two's arrival. Both men knew Scott would be unable to relax until he saw for himself that Kate would be fine. In the background, muted noise from the speakers were ignored. If anything were to pop up on the monitors, John would know. Just as Jeff confirmed Thunderbird Two's safe return – with Scott racing aboard before the engines were even shut down – John found himself distracted by a news bulletin. As Jeff turned back to the monitor to tell his second son that the team was on their way into the villa, he froze at the sight of John suddenly pale and shaking.

"John? Is something wrong?"

"Dad, didn't you say something about Alan going on a hike today with his track team?"

Jeff looked confused. "Yes, in the Berkshires National Forest, out by the Cascades Waterfalls. Why?"

If anything, John went paler. "Dad, the news is reporting that a group of hikers from a local school are trapped in the middle of a forest fire at that location spawned by lightning."

Frozen, Jeff tried to absorb what he had just learned. Alan was…. No, Alan would be fine. He was sure that there were other hikers in the forest that day…by the Cascades… from a local school… Oh, God, please no. Jeff grabbed his phone and dialed his youngest son's cell number. One ring… two rings… three… a click told Jeff the phone was going to voice mail. .

Jeff barely noticed as his other three earthbound sons entered the room, the oldest carrying his wife, said wife arguing that she was fine, put her down. Looking at the Tracy patriarch, shaking and pale, dialing another number, the Thunderbirds went silent. Scott gently placed his wife on the couch closest to his father's desk and made his way to stand beside Jeff. Gordon and Virgil sat on either side of Kate, Virgil checking Kate's bandaged leg, nodding in approval at Gordon's field dressing.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In Massachusetts, the Hackenbackers had arrived at the embarking zone for the rescue teams. Mist covered much of everything from the water drops. Brains approached a man who seemed to be in charge. "S-sir, I…"

The fire chief dismissed Brains with a curt "Media, over there. Volunteers, over there. Gawkers, get lost."

Brains tried again. "S-sir, I th-think my em-em, friend's son may be tr-trapped in th-there."

The fire chief raised his eyes to Brain's. "Oh, is that so? Well, we haven't released the name of the school, but I have it here, with a list of the boys' names. Your friend's son?"

"A-Alan Tracy. He was h-hiking with the Wh-Wharton Academy Tr-track team."

Compassion filled the man's eyes at the professor's words. "I'm sorry. Several people have been trying to get that information. We had to be careful." The chief's hand settled on Brain's shoulder. "I hate to tell you, but we have had spotter planes up over the area the boys were last seen in. Got a lot of charred wood, but no trace of them. If they had made it out before hand, they would have come down the path right to this location. It will probably take the dogs to find the remains."

Seeing both Hackenbackers' pale, shocked expressions, the chief swallowed hard. There were times he hated this job.

Brains drew his son into a comforting embrace, unable to verbalize any encouraging words. They had just had it all but confirmed that Alan – the closest thing Fermat had to a brother and practically a second son to Brains – was dead. After all that boy had been through, how could it come to this? Brains pulled out his cell phone. He hated to do this but he had to call Tracy Island. But how could he tell Jeff Tracy that his baby boy was dead? How could he tell the boys that their little brother had died, as their mother had, in a freak accident that no one could prevent or rescue him from quickly enough?

As if he had willed it, Brains' cell phone began to ring; with the odd march Jeff favored sounding through the clearing. The time had come, but Brains still didn't know what to say. With a desperate gulp to swallow the lump that was threatening to choke him, Brains answered the phone. "H-hello?"

A/N Oh, I am evil stopping here, aren't I? but I promise to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6  Out of the Woods

_Disclaimer - YADA, YADA,YADA. Read chapters 1-5, I hate repeating myself._

_OK, got this up as quick as I could, now somebody tell Shadowwolf919 not to hurt me, OK? Just kidding. I love the faithful reviewers, but would love to hear from anyone! And on with the show!!!!_

**Chapter Six – Out of the woods**

Jeff dialed Brains' cell phone number with trepidation. He wanted – no _needed_ to know if it was Alan's track team that was trapped by the fire. But at the same time, the billionaire wanted nothing more than to be doing anything else in the world. Behind him, he could hear John shakily tell Scott what was being reported on the news. Gordon, Kate and Virgil remained still on the couch, frozen in horror. Kate summed it up perfectly when she whispered, "Please, God, let Alan be OK."

In Massachusetts, Brains locked eyes with his son; they both recognized the distinctive ring as belonging to Jefferson Tracy. As both Hackenbackers looked over to where the media was gathered, they recalled Thunderbird Five. John may have been monitoring the team's progress but would have kept an eye out for other disasters. While the fire had progressed – and now been brought under control – too quickly for the Thunderbirds to help, if John had caught any of the news update, he surely would have told Jeff at Command and Control. Jeff would have first called Alan, but Brains had already discovered that Alan had left his cell phone in the suitcase the Hackenbackers had put in the rental car. With a heavy heart, Brains answered his phone "H-hello?"

"Brains, where are you?" Jeff's anxious voice came through clearly.

"M-Mr. Tracy…Jeff, I, I d-don't know if you've h-heard, b-b-but…"

"Brains, was that Alan's team that was trapped in the fire in the Berkshires?" Brains was shocked by the tremor that ran through the deep timber of Jefferson Tracy's voice. Having known the founder of International Rescue for a decade, Brains' shouldn't have been surprised. Jeff Tracy loved his sons desperately and his greatest fear was to lose one of them. Brains took a deep breath to compose himself before delivering the news that was sure to devastate the entire Tracy family.

Jeff Tracy sat back in his chair, too shocked and horrified to speak. Brains had just relayed Jeff's worst nightmare. Alan was gone. No chance, no reason. Just gone.

Scott looked at his father, devastated beyond belief. He didn't want to know, but he had to. Taking the phone from his father's limp hand, Scott put the call on speaker. "Brains, what have you found out?"

"Sc-Scott, the f-f-fire chief j-j-just con-confirmed that it was A-A-Alan's team th-that was t-t-trapped in the fire. Sp-sp-spotter p-p-p- _aircrafts_ have b-b-been unable to sp-sp-sp _locate_ the boys." Scott began to speak, hopeful.

But Fermat shot down the spark of hope. "Th-they are getting s-s-search dogs to l-look f-f-f-for b-b-bodies." The Tracys heard the tears in the boy's voice.

Back on Tracy Island, Kate's brown eyes filled with tears. "No, please, no." After the failure to save one of the villagers on the rescue, the loss of her youngest brother-in-law was tearing the young woman apart. Scott switched places with Virgil. The middle Tracy son placed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. Scott pulled his wife into his arms as she began to break down. Brushing down her black wavy hair, Scott rocked Kate, trying to console her and keep his own pain in check.

"John, is the story being carried now?" Gordon broke the silence.

"Ummm, yes. It's on Global News Network."

Gordon put the vid on. He needed to see this. Soon a reporter's voice filled the room. "This is Ana Nevada, in the Berkshire National Forest in Massachusetts. Today, what was supposed to be a celebratory outing for a local high school track team has turned into a tragedy. Fifteen boys and their coach were hiking to Cascade Falls, about four miles from this spot, when lightning strikes sparked a forest fire which decimated an area approximately two miles in diameter. It has been determined that the team would have been in the center of the devastated area when the fire began. Hope has been extinguished with the flames as spotters were unable to see any sign of the team. Now the search will be for bodies."

The anchor, too eagerly for the Tracys liking, asked the reporter, "Ana, have authorities confirmed what school the boys were from?"

The reporter was assuming a serious manner belied by her voice filled with gleeful anticipation. Kate turned her tear-streaked face to the vid at the woman's voice. _Vultures_, she thought as the reporter continued. "Not yet Tom, but rumor has it this may be the championship track and field team from Wharton Academy, an exclusive all-boys school nearby that is the academic year home to some of the sons of the wealthiest families in the country."

In the background, the Tracys could see an angry Fermat glaring at the reporter. They knew what the boy was thinking, what they were thinking. How dare this woman make sport of such a tragedy? What if it hadn't been that school? Did she know or care that her reckless reporting style could be the way some parents discovered the tragedy? Kate was about to yell at the vid – an unreasonable but understandable reaction – when Jeff raised his head sharply.

"Dad?" Virgil looked at their father with concern. Scott, Virgil, Gordon and even John on Thunderbird Five looked at Jeff, worried about what the loss of their baby brother would do to their father. But Kate pulled out of her husband's arms to stand closer to the vid. She could have sworn she heard….

Back in the Berkshires, everyone in the rescue zone had frozen. They thought they had heard…

"Hey, is anyone there? Can someone hear us? We need some help!" As he yelled out that last sentence, Alan Tracy broke free from the leafy coverage and into the clearing. Behind the blond teenager, fourteen other boys, six of them carrying a man on a homemade stretcher, began to stumble out of the woods. Dirty, exhausted, with sooty tracings over their skin and clothes, but ALIVE!

"Tom!" squealed the obviously easily excitable Ana Nevada. "The boys are alive! We are witnessing a Miracle in the woods of Massachusetts! How exciting!"

Reporters began to surround the boys, but Alan was busy talking to the fire chief, and ignored the media. With the way they had harassed his family for years, Alan held most reporters in rather low esteem. After his abduction six months ago, the press had tried to get "exclusive" interviews with anyone they could. Even attempts by a Tracy Enterprises spokesperson to explain that the family had been told that talking about the case could jeopardize the prosecution of the kidnapper, hadn't stopped some of them. And when he thought of the ones who had tried to crash Scott and Kate's wedding...

When most of the boys relayed to the press how it was Alan who had saved the day, leading them down into an abandoned mine for shelter, several of the reporters tried to get the teen's attention. But it was Ana, who, talking to Kyle Wescott who had discovered just who Alan was…

Addressing her anchor at once she relayed, "And the hero of the hour is the youngest son of reclusive billionaire Jeff Tracy himself. Alan, do you have anything to say to the world?"

Alan glared at the young woman, glanced at his team and couch to make sure rescue personnel had them in hand, then gave the reporter his answer.

"No."

The reporters stared in shock as with his one word statement, Alan turned away. Having spotted the Hackenbackers, he jogged over to the duo. After briefly exchanging quick hugs and a few quick words, he asked for and received Brains cell. Before he could call home, it rang. Alan smiled as The James Bond Theme rang out. "Hiya Kate! Miss me?"

A/N - You know I could never kill my favorite Tracy. Kidnap, torture, mentally abuse, sure. But at the end of the day, he gets to live, right? Oh, and a cyber cookie to the first reviewer who guesses how I came up with the reporter's name.


	7. Chapter 7  There's No Place Like Home

**DISCLAIMER -DO NOT OWN. JUST LIKE TO PLAY. (thought if I did it in caps, no one would doubt...)**

**_and the cyber cookie goes to Megz... Ana Nevada Hannah Montana. Sorry, I have a ten year old daughter who thinks Hannah Montana is soooo cool._**

**Chapter Seven – There's No Place Like Home**

Jeff was pacing. Usually it was Scott pacing when they were anxious. But he and Kate had gone back to their own villa. After Kate's call to Alan – her phone had been quickly handed around Jeff's study, everyone had wanted a chance to talk to the teen, hear his voice – the group had gone from a heartbroken family, convinced that Alan had died in a fire, to the Thunderbirds, post rescue. Wanting the debriefing over so they could get ready for Alan's return, Jeff had merely had the team go over the highlights and decided that they could review again when Alan was home. It had been a perfect example of how a simple rescue could have repercussions'. He wanted his youngest son to listen in on that.

Looking over at his favorite picture, one of the five boys after their first rescue, Jeff smiled. Then again, maybe Alan did know that. What was supposed to be a simple hike in the woods had turned into a life or death situation. Lightning strikes had set the forest ablaze, trapping Alan and some of his teammates from Wharton's. Apparently, only Alan's quick thinking had saved the day. Jeff had yet to hear the details from Alan himself. The exhausted boy had spoken to his family briefly, but the youngest Tracy had wanted to get away from the charred woods – and the invasive media.

Brains should have Tracy One, the family's primary jet, almost to the island. Jeff was anxious to look over his son, make sure he was really OK. The Vid was still playing in the background. Looking for a distraction, Jeff turned the volume back up. The story of the "Miracle in The Forest", as the media was dubbing it, still had legs. In most cases, a story like this would have already begun to die down. After all, no one had died, no grand scale tragedy. Jeff was cynical enough about the media to know why it was still going on – someone had been able to add the name "Tracy" to the story. One of Alan's teammates – an annoying little sycophant named Kyle Wescott, had given up Alan's name, while surely knowing his family's dislike for publicity. Jeff was not sure why the boy disliked his son, but he would make sure to discuss it with Alan.

While sending a memo to his corporate spokesperson – who also handled any releases regarding his family – Jeff had to smile at the way Alan had handled the press at the scene. The other boys had clamored for the newshounds; Alan had checked on his injured couch, relaying information to the medics who had begun treating the fallen man. When the other boys had relayed how Alan had reviewed the area before hand, knew of the abandoned mine and had kept them at a level to avoid the smoke and flames; Alan had spoken with the fire chief, telling the man of potential dangerous areas and asking him when the mine would be properly sealed so other people wouldn't get trapped or injured. But most of the team knew of how Alan and his family treasured their privacy, and while some said "Alan did this" or "Alan handled it that way", none of them gave his last name. Kyle had not only given his full name, but had added "You know, Jeff Tracy's son…."

Turning off the news in disgust, Jeff walked out of his study, in search of his sons. By the pool, he found Virgil relaxing on a lounger and Gordon doing laps. Looking around, he saw no sign of Scott or Kate. "Anyone has seen the newlyweds?"

Virgil stood up, "I'll go get them Dad. They're probably still in their villa."

Jeff nodded. "Alan should be arriving any minute now and Onaha says dinner will be on the table soon. Let them know we will be expecting them for dinner."

With a laugh, Virgil walked towards the smaller house, calling back "Yeah, like that's unusual." Jeff hid a smile. Kate was a good cook, but between IR and Tracy Enterprises, the idea of not having to cook was appealing to her. Scott was a horrible cook and admitted that half the time he started eating at the main house simply from force of habit.

Gordon had emerged from the pool, and approached his father. "You think the Sprout will be more forthcoming with us than the media?" Gordon smiled at the snort that emitted from his father. While Jeff had always disliked the way the media had tried to interfere with his family's life, he had been forced to take out some restraining orders after a few more enterprising souls had tried to get to Alan when the teen had returned to school following his abduction.

Before Jeff could give a commentary on what the media could do, Virgil returned poolside, grabbed a magazine and stuck his face in it. "Virgil, did you tell Scott and Kate to come over to the main house?" Virgil muttered something. "What did you say?"

Virgil's face emerged from behind the magazine. "I said they were _busy_, Dad!" Jeff began to chuckle as he became clearer as to why his middle son's face was so red. Maybe those grandchildren were more promising than he had feared this morning.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan looked out the window, smiling at the sight of Tracy Island below. He had missed his family, he had missed Tin-Tin, and he had missed the 'Birds. At times, Alan wished he never had to leave the island at all. But lately he had come to appreciate the chance to be something other than the youngest Tracy son. At Wharton's, he was just Alan. That was nice, and a bit refreshing. Grinning over at the Hackenbackers', Alan laughed. "How long do you think they'll wait before demanding a full debriefing?"

"A-Alan, you are n-not c-c-coming b-back from a mission; you are c-c-coming b-back from sc-school." Fermat joked.

Brains smiled at both boys. "A-actually s-s-son, I think A-Alan may be right. The T-Tracys will be ready t-to g-grill A-Alan as s-soon as we land."

Smiling, Alan helped Brains with landing as he shook his head. "Maybe they'll wait until after dinner."

The threesome looked at each other; then all three laughed: "NAAAHHH!!!"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan had barely emerged from the plane when he was swept up in his father's arms. As much as he had joked about his family's over protectiveness, here was the one place Alan had always been safe, held close by his father. Jeff reluctantly released his youngest son so that his brothers could greet the boy as well. Kate and Scott had run into the hanger behind the others and were awaiting their turn at greeting Alan. If the couple noticed the smirks Gordon and Virgil sent their way, they ignored them. The two middle Tracy brothers could not ignore the glare their father turned on them; he did not want the couple upset again now that their argument had been settled. With a smile, he recalled this was the way many of his and Lucy's arguments had been settled. In fact one such argument had been settled and the result was Alan.

Smiling at all of his sons, Jeff put an arm around his youngest. "Onaha should have dinner on the table. Come on, we have a lot to celebrate." He gave Alan a one-armed hug. "And you, Alan, have a lot to tell us, don't you?"

Alan gave Fermat and Brains a smile. He had told them so. Brains and Fermat may know all kinds of technology, but Alan understood something far more complex. His family.

_a/n - awww. wasn't that sweet? gonna do some more "interaction" before the next "action". I have some definite things that need completed before this story can end and we can move onto the next one. this one may end up as longer than "Greatest Gift" but let's face it, that took place within a 24 hour period (actually more like 12-18). this will be about 4-6 weeks. may skip a week or two if not pertinent. but will go from here._


	8. Chapter 8  Downtime

**Still Diclaiming, still don't own beyond my imagination. I get to keep that.**

Chapter Eight – Downtime

Alan Tracy sat on the beach, ignoring the cooling air. It was nice to just be home. Luckily, dinner wasn't quite ready when the Tracys had walked into the villa, so Alan had taken the time for a shower. (The quick wash up in the airport restroom just wasn't enough.) He had returned to the kitchen where Onaha was just setting the last of dinner on the table. Alan slipped into his seat between Gordon and Tin-Tin, picked up his glass and took a huge gulp. As he set the glass back down, the youngest Tracy looked at his family – who, in turn, were looking back at him – and snarked, "OK, let the inquisition begin."

As he smiled at the memory of his family; who in turn had looked surprised and then amused, before they had launched a full scale inquiry at the dinner table. Even Onaha and Kyrano, who usually said nothing during meals, were asking questions and expressing concerns. Alan wondered if they would have felt comfortable doing the same thing with a Tracy son who _wasn't_ dating their only daughter.

"You made your dad real proud today, kiddo." Alan turned at the sound of his sister-in-law's voice. Kate had changed into the long cotton skirts and loose tops she favored in the evening breezes. Pulling at the skirt, she moved to sit down beside Alan. "You made all of us proud." Kate ignored the slight blush on the teen's face and looked around the area. "Has Tin-Tin gone in for the night?"

"Yeah, her folks called her in a few minutes ago."

"You didn't have to come all the way down here. Tin-Tin found a way to make sure the gruesome twosome knew that she knew about the security cameras." Kate smiled at Alan's annoyed expression. "Thanks for letting the ladies handle this one."

"Still, I would love to get them back…"

"Well," Kate mused. "I am not sure what we could do about Virgil, but I have some ideas for Gordon… Especially since I am sure he started any wagering on issues with my marriage." Alan looked intrigued. Kate was dangerous when crossed. He was careful not to cross his brother's wife if at all possible. "And you would have thought that one of them would have remembered that when Scott and I got married, your father turned over most of the island's security issues to me as part of my work. That would include inappropriate uses of security systems."

Alan just smiled. At moments like this, Kate and Scott really were two of a kind, plotting out plans to the smallest detail. "So, what do you have on Gordy?"

Kate grinned back at Alan. "Know how Gordon offered to cover for Scott at that meeting in San Francisco during our honeymoon? Or how he volunteered to go to the meeting in Manhattan two weeks after that? More importantly, have you heard about his new e-mail pal?" At Alan's repeated nods, Kate continued. "Well, a certain young lady Gordon met at the wedding had worked at Tracy Aeronautics in Frisco until three weeks ago when she transferred to the corporate headquarters in Manhattan. In other words, Gordon's e-mail pal is blond, with blue eyes and great legs."

Alan's smile was pure mischief. This was gonna be good.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate was still on the beach a half hour later when Scott came looking for her. Her ebony hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and was repeatedly teased by the breeze coming in off the ocean. He didn't know how long he would have stood their watching her if she hadn't said softly, "You can join me, you know."

Scott sat down next to his wife, pulling her close to his side. "So, is the Sprout OK?" He smiled at her surprised look. "Oh, please, you worry more about him than I do." Kate's look of surprise had quickly turned to disbelief. "OK, so you worry about him as much as I do." Kate laughed softly and rested her head on Scott's chest, cuddling into his body. In turn, Scott's other arm went around her, gathering Kate closer to him.

"He's good; more than good – he's a Tracy. And so am I." Kate lifted her face to Scott. "I know you were worried today. Thank you for letting me do my job. I need to know you can trust me as a member of the team when I am in the field."

Scott couldn't resist temptation and kissed his wife's raised face. "I do trust you. But, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Yes you do. You'd mourn, and then you would go on as best you could. You would find the strength you needed in your family and in your self." Kate smiled softly at her husband. "It's the Tracy way. Strong when you need to be and yelling into the surf when you have to."

Smiling, Kate stood and took Scott's hand. They held onto each other all the way back to their house.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan tried to enter the main villa as quietly as he could. He had passed Scott heading down to the beach and he knew his other brothers were wisely trying to avoid him, perhaps suspecting that he knew about the security cameras. Alan wasn't sure if his father was still talking to John for the evening report or if…

"Out a bit late, weren't you Alan?"

With a slight grimace, Alan abruptly stopped. Turning around, he looked at his father. "Sorry Dad. Just wanted some quiet time."

Smiling, Jeff surprised Alan by stepping forward and hugging his youngest. "I understand." Stepping back a bit, he looked down at Alan – not that he would be able to do that much longer – and touched Alan's face gently. "You scared the hell out of us today." Jeff ignored the surprised look on Alan's face; he hardly ever swore and disliked it when his sons did. "They are still running stories on the news about your little misadventure today."

Jeff laughed at the annoyed look that crossed his son's face. He was tempted not to continue, but there were some questions he had to ask. "This Wescott kid, what is his problem with you?"

"No clue Dad, except it seems like if we are in anything together, he wants to be better than me. Classes, track, even friends."

"So, who's winning?"

Alan grinned. "It's Team Tracy all the way."

Jeff laughed. With all that had happened to Alan in the last year, his baby boy had grown up a lot. And while in some ways Alan had grown apart from his family, establishing himself in his own right, the emotional growth had also brought him closer to his family, especially Jeff. There was another question Jeff wanted to ask before allowing Alan to go to bed and letting Jeff seek his own rest.

"They were interviewing some of your nicer teammates as well." Alan smiled at the adjective Jeff used. "They commented on the fact that you had shown real courage, but that you had told them you were just doing what you thought your heroes would do." When his son froze and didn't look at him, Jeff was unsure if he should continue. With a deep breathe, he pushed on. "They said your family was your heroes, that you had said so. Are we Alan?"

Alan raised his face to his father, showing his tear-filled eyes. "How can you doubt that Dad? All I ever wanted to be was like you guys. My greatest fear is not being good enough. I just want you to be proud of me."

Jeff pulled his son into a fierce hug. "You can get rid of that fear right now Alan. We have always loved you and we are very proud of you. We always have been."

Together, the oldest and youngest Tracys walked towards their rooms. Jeff's voice could be heard down the hall. "And Alan, next time you want to celebrate something at school, try a pizza party."

_A/N - Just some harmless family time. Going to shake stuff up next chapter... And who wants to know how Kate found out about Gordon's girlfriend?_


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Science Can Hurt You

**_Disclaimer - don't own the Thunderbirds. Never have (sigh) never will._**

**_To anyone in the USA - Happy 4th of July!!! _**

****

Chapter Nine – Bad Science Can Hurt You

Life had been quiet on Tracy Island since Alan's return. Jeff should be enjoying it. There had been no rescues, no arguments (well, no major ones) and no problems. Life was as it should be.

"ALAN SHEPARD TRACY!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!"

With that roar echoing behind him, a laughing Alan raced out of the villa and past the pool. Scott and Jeff looked up in surprise, while Kate merely kept reading the Tracy Industries report in front of her. Father and son completely abandoned their reports when it was Gordon who burst out of the villa after his only younger brother.

"Huh," muttered Virgil, approaching the group. "Usually, it's one of us after Gordon."

He followed his two younger brothers with his eyes, Alan already nearly out of sight. "Who wants to bet on Alan?"

Without looking up from her report, Kate responded. "No takers here Virgil. Gordon's only fast in water. I've seen Al run track, and I'm sure with all the practice with running from you guys over the years, that boy is fast. Besides," she continued, switching her report with Jeff's pointing out something she had circled, "I would have thought you would have learned not to make any bets on anything concerning your brothers. Or their love lives. Or" Kate raised annoyed eyes at her middle brother-in-law "their marriages."

Scott glared at the brother he was _usually _closest to. "You _**bet**_ about my marriage?"

Virgil turned on his heels and hurried back into the villa, Scott quickly following him. Kate remained in her seat, smirking. Jeff sat back down, eyebrows raised, looking at his daughter-in-law. "Virgil bet with… Gordon?" Kate nodded. "So, you got back Virgil by making sure Scott found out." Another nod. "And you got Alan to do something to Gordon, right?"

Kate smiled. "Divide and conquer, Dad. Virgil and Gordon bet on my argument with Scott – actually, they bet against me. And let's just say you should carefully review the island security report I submitted this morning on _misuse of resources_." Kate began to read the report in front of her again, jotting down notes as she went. "Alan had his reason for wanting to get back at those two brothers. We just took one brother each."

Jeff smiled at his daughter-in-law. She may not have been born a Tracy, but she had adapted fast. Before he could say anything more, the alarm claxon sounded. Kate gathered up the Tracy Industries reports and followed her father-in-law to his study, which Brains had already begun to transform into command and control.

"John, Brains" Jeff nodded to his second son on the monitor and his chief engineer. "What do you have for us?"

"Dad, an experiment gone badly has caused an explosion on a college campus in southern California. A five story academic hall has begun to collapse, and rescue estimates sixty to seventy people can't be reached by traditional methods."

"In a-a-addition, M-Mr. Tracy, they b-believe a pr-professor may be tr-trapped in a b-basement." Brains added to the report.

The four earthbound Tracy sons had all entered the room, professionalism replacing – for the most part – glares at certain brothers. Jeff raised eyebrows at the boys, making sure they knew to put aside any difference until after the rescue. "OK, Alan, go with Scott, I want you to get some more time on Field Command. Kate, Gordon and Virgil, meet me in Thunderbird Two. Make sure we have the Firefly and the Mole loaded in their pods, we may need them on this one." The Tracys began to move to their portraits when Virgil asked "So what institute of higher learning tried to blow itself up?"

The Tracys had almost begun to chuckle at the dark humor when John responded solemnly "Cal-Sci."

A pale Kate looked at her brother-in-law in disbelief. Her Uncle Charlie, Aunt Amita and Cousin Ben were all professors at the prominent college. "John, do they know who the trapped professor is? I mean, do you have any names??"

Scott put a comforting hand on Kate's arm. John shook his head. "Sorry Kate, no names yet. But, I will try and reach your family, see what I can find out."

Kate steeled herself, patted her husband's hand and moved to her portrait, muttering "Ok, Thunderbirds, let's go."

_a/n - short, but I need to set up the rescue. Besides, need to put another family in jeopardy. I'll put the boys in danger soon enough. Anyone want to guess what Alan did to Gordon? I tell you now, you will have to wait a few chapters. Aren't you glad I update frequently? Review and make me happy!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10  Revelations

**_Don't own Thunderbirds, and since I am bringing Kate's family back, don't own Numb3rs either. Sigh. _**

Chapter Ten – Revelations

Scott watched his youngest brother set up Field Command. He knew that his father wanted each of the team to know all of the jobs. You never knew when a crisis in the field would make it necessary for one to do another's job. It was why – sigh – he was headed up to Five next week. With Alan and Fermat home, there was no problem, but still…

Alan was smiling behind his helmet. Boy, he had missed this. The youngest Tracy finished setting up the last of the instrument panel and motioned to Scott. The Thunderbird's Field Commander put a hand on the Junior Member's shoulder. "Good work Alan. Just confirm Two's status while I go confer with the civilian authorities."

Scott glanced back at Alan before heading over to where the fire and police were set up. His little brother was doing good. A touch of sadness warred with pride. Scott had helped raise Alan; it was a bit like watching your child strike out on his own.

A few minutes later, a sudden disturbance broke Scott away from the discussion he was having with a fire chief and an engineering professor from Cal Sci. A man in a business suit was trying to get into the rescue zone. His path was currently blocked by Scott's sixteen year old brother. Scott began to run when the man grabbed Alan and tried to push him aside.

"Hey!" Scott yelled. "Leave him alone!" Scott grabbed his brother's assailant, turning the man around and came face to face with…. His father-in-law.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate reviewed the data John was streaming from Five. She knew Alan and Scott had already set up Field Command. John had confirmed that her Aunt Amita and Cousin Ben were safe, but the last time anyone had seen Professor Charles Eppes he had been heading towards a basement storage area. Then an explosion had rocked the physics and engineering building. No one had seen her Uncle Charlie since then.

Sucking in her breath, Kate tried to calm her fears. Her father would be devastated if anything happened to his little brother. She almost laughed at the phrasing. Dr. Charles Edward Eppes was a genius, a tenured professor and a grandfather himself, but to Don Eppes he was still his little brother, much as Kate would always be Don's little girl.

Jeff watched his daughter-in-law from his co-pilot's seat. He knew that her family was as close as the one she had married into. Kate was frowning at something John had said.

"John, what do you mean my father is already in Los Angeles?" Kate looked over at her in-laws. "Oh, this is not good."

Gordon looked confused. "So, your father might be on the scene. What's the problem, keep your helmet on, he'll never recognize you."

Kate frowned. "OK, Gordon, picture Scott's over protectiveness, combine the focus from four little brothers into one and give him forty years experience at it."

Jeff hid a smile as both of his sons said as one, "Oh, boy."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Don Eppes tried to shake the restraining hand off his arm. "You don't understand! My sister-in-law called me. My brother is in there! Do you have any brothers? Family? I promised my mother! I promised my father! I… I promised myself when he was born, I would always make sure he was alright."

Alan smiled. Kate was right. Don Eppes was just like Scott. He wondered what his brother could possibly say to calm his frantic father-in-law. Scott bowed his head and made a choice, one his father may not agree with but…

"Don't worry Dad, we'll get him. We'll get Uncle Charlie out."

Alan grabbed the stunned man before he could drop. He knew no one else had heard his brother. Hell, he could barely believe what his brother had said. Alan began to guide Don Eppes over to his family; Alan could see the Eppes gathered by a barrier. Halfway there, Don stopped and turned to Alan. In a low voice, he asked, "Kate?"

"She'll be in Thunderbird Two. Don't worry Mr. Eppes, Kate's real good at this sir."

Don cocked his head to the side. Then his eyes went wide, and he whispered, "Alan? Alan Tracy?"

He could almost see the smile on the teenager's face. "Yes, sir." As Kate's father only seemed to be more shocked, Alan responded "Hey, I'm just working in the family business during summer vacation." Alan subtly motioned to the Eppes family. "You can't tell them, you know. Kate's life may depend on it one day."

Don nodded. He was use to keeping secrets. But so much for thinking his daughter had left the FBI for a safe job.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate was the first one off of Thunderbird Two. She ran over to Field Command, grabbing her husband's arm. "Scott, my father was in LA. He could show up any time now. I know him, he'll come here."

Scott resisted the urge to pull his wife into his arms. They were too public now. Instead he delicately gestured to where Alan was escorting her father to the family gathered behind a barrier. Dad had already been here. "How did you get him to leave?" Kate frantically looked up at her husband. "Scott Carpenter Tracy you didn't hit my father, did you?"

"No," Scott whispered watching as his father approached the couple. "But he knows about your part in, um, the _family business._" Kate's eyes went wide. But she said nothing more as Jeff joined them. Scott pulled out the plans to the building and showed where three separate groups were trapped. Then they reviewed where Professor Eppes had gone, an old storage facility that had not been used in years. If Charlie Eppes had not spent the better part of four decades, first as a student, then as a professor at Cal Sci, he probably wouldn't even know it existed.

"According to rescue, the path to the storage area is blocked. We'll have to use the Mole to get to him. With the infra-red, we can make sure we don't turn Professor Eppes into mush…" Kate glared at her husband, joined by his father. Alan, who had returned to Mobile Command, began to chuckle only to quickly turn it into a cough.

"Listen, junior, I will refuse to block Gordon from killing you. I may be good with computers, but I am not the hacker you are turning into." She turned to Jeff. "Permission to go with Virgil on the Mole." Jeff nodded. Kate ran back towards Two, preparing to join Virgil on the Thunderbirds digging machine.

"Scott, come with me and Gordon. It will take all three of us to get the survivors out in time. Alan, you'll need to coordinate all of us." Alan nodded. As much as Alan wanted to join the action, he had matured enough to know he had to learn even the mundane. Alan had spent last Spring Break with John on Five, learning communications. Besides, he grinned to himself. Technically, he could boss his family around on this mission. Cool.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The Mole rumbled towards the shattered building. Kate reviewed the infer-red readings. One life form could be detected twenty eight feet in, if they approached from the southeast corner of the building. This was close to the readings, yet far enough away from the others trapped in the building so that they wouldn't endanger the others.

As the Mole began to chew through the dirt and into the basement, Kate bit her lip and sent a prayer to her grandfather. Grandpa, keep an eye on your baby boy until we can get there. Thunderbirds are go!

_a/n - If you remember in "The Greatest Gift", Kate prays to her late grandfather whenever she stresses. If you know Numb3rs at all, Don is not OOC - he really is that hopelessly protective of his younger brother. Kate has always felt Scott reminded her of her Dad. So even if you don't know Numb3rs, Kate is right - Don is Scott with forty years of life experience. Be afraid, be very afraid. _

_Should Jeff find out what Scott did? Or should I give Alan something to hold over big brother??? feedback is ever welcome_


	11. Chapter 11: Hello Charlie!

**Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds or (since I am playing with them too) Numb3rs. But they make nice toys, don't they?**

Chapter 11 – Hello Charlie!

Scott Tracy picked his way among the debris on the third floor of the Kragtas Building on the campus of Cal Sci. From frantic cell phone calls, he knew that twenty three students and two teaching assistants were trapped in a lecture hall at the end of the corridor. Luckily, the explosion had occurred during the summer semester, when the top two floors had been closed for renovations. That fact and the lighter student load assured that there were fewer people at risk.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Scott saw why the group was trapped. Debris had effectively sealed the double doors as securely as a castles barred entry way. Grimacing, Scott began to pull at the remains, making sure no further damage was caused to the structure.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy used a hand held scanner to check the shattered second floor of the building. They knew that more than three dozen people were trapped in a lecture hall on this floor. Snapping wire from exposed circuitry snapped at the Thunderbirds Commander. He knew from the maps that this hallway had held several computer labs and the exposed wiring would make it impossible to bring so many people back the way he came. He would either have to have Alan leave the command post to bring Two in with a rescue platform, or Jeff would have to wait until one of the others finished their tasks.

At the entrance to the lecture hall, Jeff discovered why the people hadn't tried to leave. Something – Jeff wasn't sure exactly what – had fallen in the path. Wires crackled, and smoke curled upwards. And the fire extinguisher was located on the wrong side of the debris to be of any use to those trapped inside. Grabbing the extinguisher, Jeff eliminated the immediate threat and called to Alan.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBBTB

Gordon Tracy moved gingerly among the ruins of what had been a first floor physics lab. Based on what they had been told, five grad students and an advisor had been in the lab when something – no one was still sure what – had exploded. While the advisor had made a brief call thirty minutes ago, no one had been able to reach him or any of the students since then.

Civilian fire and rescue had been reluctant to enter because of the unknown factors involved. Once International Rescue had arrived, with their stronger equipment, a sense of relief that someone would be able to save the six trapped within was felt by all.

Gordon made to pry open the doors of the lab, only to feel the heat coming through the door. Before he could act further, a muffled explosion rocked the building causing him to lose his balance. As the red-haired Tracy picked himself up, he realized that he could now see into the lab. Flames absorbed every inch of space. Through the inferno he could make out signs of remains, but no signs of life. Shaken, he called back to Alan at Field Command. The civilian fire department could extinguish blaze now. Gordon could operate the Firefly if needed, but for now Alan told his next oldest brother to get to Two; he would be manning the green monolith and its rescue platform. Their father and brother had more than sixty people waiting at windows to be pulled from the wreckage.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBBTBTB

Virgil Tracy guided the Thunderbird's digging machine downward. He had operated the machinery before, often with one of his brothers beside him. But this was the first time Kate had come with him. And they were trying to save Kate's Uncle Charlie.

Kate Tracy was worried. Was Uncle Charlie hurt? What would her father do if anything happened to his little brother? What would her father-in-law do when he discovered her husband had told her father that they were International Rescue? What would her father do to her for not telling him in the first place?

As the Mole dug through to the sub basement, Kate's mind was adrift with what ifs. But once they reached a clear area, she brought her thoughts back into focus. With the sole lighting coming from the Mole and their helmets, Kate and Virgil began to scan the area where infra-red had detected a life sign. As Kate moved forward, she suddenly froze at the sight of a pale hand stretched out from under a storage cabinet.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy watched as Gordon guided the rescue platform repeatedly to the windows where their father and brother had herded people to. Gordon was directly playing a part in saving more than sixty people and would make sure that Jeff and Scott would not be exposed to the hazards they had faced simply getting to the rescued. But Alan knew his brother would still be bothered by the six they hadn't saved. He knew it bothered him.

Looking discretely behind him, Alan watched Kate's family. They clung to each other, many with tears in their eyes. Kate's father stood slightly apart, hands by his side, eyes forward. Although Mr. Eppes never once actually looked at Alan, the teen could feel the scrutiny. It was almost like the man was saying; Ok I let your brother marry my daughter, now save my brother. Not too logical, but people tended not to be reasonable in situations like this.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Together, Kate and Virgil lifted the cabinet from the still form of Charles Eppes. Kate fell on her knees beside him, gently tapping his face. "Uncle Charlie? Uncle Charlie, wake up!"

The man began to moan softly, eyes slowly opening. At the sight of what looked to be a spaceman above him, Charlie Eppes tried to frantically escape. Afraid he might further injure himself; Kate removed her helmet and reached out for her uncle. "It's OK, Uncle Charlie; we're here to get you out. It's gonna be OK."

His eyes raking over her Thunderbirds uniform, Charlie Eppes smiled. His only niece looked at him puzzled – that was Uncle Charlie's slightly smug, I-knew-I-was-right smile. "I told your father that you were too excited to be going to a desk job."

**_a/n - ok, another successful rescue. for the most part. I let Kate's father and uncle find out, as one was bound to find out and they have a history of keeping secrets from others. in Numb3rs, they conspire to keep them from their father. so, now they will have to keep them from Kate's mother, aunt, brothers and cousins. I will say, they will keep it at least for this story. may change way in the future, but not likely. review!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12  Riding Off Into the Sunset

**STILL I disclaim... Sigh**

**OK, so now Kate's father and brother know all about her new job - and we don't mean the one with Tracy Enterprises. Now the question is, will Don want to deck Jeff for putting his "baby" at risk?**

Chapter 12 – Ride Off Into The Sunset

Alan watched the Eppes Family. They were anxious and upset. He had been in their position more times than he would like to recall. It was pure torture to stand by and watch as family members were in a hazardous situation. All Alan could hope was that Kate and Virgil had been successful in their rescue of Kate's Uncle Charlie. But he still couldn't believe that Scott had told his father-in-law that they were International Rescue!

"I can't believe you told your father-in-law we're International Rescue!" Jeff admonished his oldest son. Jeff and Scott were returning Thunderbird Two back to the landing zone, while Gordon was in the bay area checking to make sure nothing was out of place after the survivors had been taken to a safe area.

"Dad, I had to do something. Trust me, Mr. Eppes would not have given up trying to get to his brother. I know how he felt. If it had been one of my brothers, I would have done whatever I could. And the only way I would ever let someone be the one to rescue them is if it was someone who I could be assured would try as hard as I would to save them. He had to know it wasn't just the Thunderbirds – it was family." Scott wasn't sure if his father could understand his logic, until Jeff nodded.

"I doubt he had told his family, but we have to make sure he understands, this doesn't go beyond him."

Scott grinned, "Dad, the man is the Director of the FBI. I think he understands all about keeping secrets."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate brushed back her uncle's hair from his face. Virgil bit back a laugh at how the gesture reminded him of Kate making similar motions with Alan. I guess, he mused, some people you just want to baby… even when they are old enough to be your father.

Smiling at her father's only brother, Kate picked up his hand and held it close to her chest. "Uncle Charlie, we have you secured now. We'll have you up to the surface and on your way to the hospital in no time. You're gonna be fine." Having told her uncle that, Kate went to replace her helmet but a gesture from her uncle stopped her.

"Does your Dad know about _this_?" Charlie asked, gesturing to Kate's Thunderbird's uniform.

"Well, he didn't. But Scott was desperate to get him out of the accident zone. He told him a little while ago. Guess Dad didn't trust International Rescue to do its job but he would trust family." Charlie seemed a bit disappointed. Kate knew her family well enough to know the problem and laughed. Both Virgil and Charlie stared at her. "No, Uncle Charlie, you don't know something Dad doesn't. However, you can have the satisfaction of knowing it was your theory that led to me figuring it out."

Professor Charles Eppes smiled. He remembered the discussion. The two brothers had been talking about IR's latest rescue. Don was slightly concerned about any secret organization outside of government control. Their father, who had still been alive at the time, had countered that the group did so much good, let them keep their identities if it kept that kind of technology out of the hands of monsters like that crazy Hood. And the ever logical Charlie had pointed out that finding the group would rest on finding the leader: A man with access to great technology and great wealth, a secure, remote location, a great personal motivator and the ability to unite his team firmly behind him. Charlie had described his niece's father-in-law to a T. But he had never suspected that the unification factor that had made International Rescue like a family was that they _were_ a family. Yet Kate had mentioned Scott and she had called the young man with her – who had never removed his helmet – Virg. Kate's middle brother in law was named Virgil. Good God, the man had brought his sons – and now his daughter-in-law – together to form the Thunderbirds. Charlie didn't know if he wanted to praise Jeff Tracy for his wisdom and courage or deck him for pulling his only niece into such a risky venture.

As Kate gave a thumb up sign to her brother-in-law, she sat down besides her uncle's stretcher and checked to make sure both he and her helmet were secure. Charlie could sense her feeling of satisfaction as the Mole began to make its way back out of the basement. No, Charlie wasn't mad at Jeff Tracy. Katie was doing what she wanted to, something she obviously loved to do.

But Charles Eppes was not about to make any bets about if his brother would do.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The gathered crowd cheered as Kate and Virgil carried the stretcher with the obviously alive Professor Eppes to awaiting civilian rescue personnel. Doctor Eppes was a well-loved figure on the campus, with some of his students even being the children of past students. But no where was he more respected and loved than from the group located behind the barrier nearest Field Command.

Don Eppes moved back into the area he had been cleared from earlier. With a speed belying his advancing years, the FBI Director was at quickly at his brother's side. Charlie's wife and children, as well as his own family quickly joined Don. Tears were streaming and everyone was talking. Charlie's wife Amita looked up to see one of the Thunderbirds watching them before turning and joining his or her teammates. The brothers had noticed it as well and knew who it was. Kate would have longed to join her family at this moment but for security reasons she would have to remain with her other family.

As Charlie was loaded into an ambulance, his wife by his side, Don Eppes had one last thing to do. He approached the International Rescue Operative he had heard the others call Commander. Don snorted to himself; Commander, don't you guys mean Dad?

Jeff Tracy turned to the approaching Don Eppes. He liked the man, he respected him and had thought that Kate's father felt the same. But that was before Don had found out that Jeff had brought his only daughter, his _baby_ into International Rescue.

Don looked Jeff in the eye. Well, he was pretty sure he was looking him in the eye; the former astronaut had a helmet on. "I just wanted to thank you. My little brother may be a grandfather now, but he's still my kid brother and we love him." Jeff nodded and began to turn away but was stopped by Don's next words. "You should be very proud of your people. They are some amazing individuals. They showed true courage and tenacity. Anyone would be proud to claim them as family." Don held his hand out and Jeff took it. Jeff smiled at Don's next words. "Just make sure you take care of all those kids, OK?" The Thunderbirds commander knew Don wasn't happy with his daughter's choice, but he would support it. More importantly, he wanted Kate to know he was proud of her.

And that would mean the world to Katherine Eppes Tracy: wife, business woman, Thunderbird, ex-FBI agent but always Daddy's Little Girl.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

As an ambulance took his brother to the hospital, Don's sons tried to get him to leave as well. But with a compulsion he couldn't explain to them, he watched as the massive Thunderbirds flew off, taking his only daughter back to Tracy Island. Damn but Charlie was going to be impossible to live with. He hated when his brother started with his "I knew I was right" looks.

_A/N - OK, so I put Charlie in danger. But, like Alan Tracy, I could never kill off Charlie Eppes. Too sweet. I have trouble killing people with names, have you noticed that? I may have to change that. Get ready for some more interaction and discover both how Kate found out about Gordon's girlfriend and what prank Alan played on Gordy. AND REVIEW. It is so emotionally satisfying._


	13. Chapter 13  Blue eyes and brothers

**Dislaim - I have always done so, will continue to do so...**

****

Chapter 13 – Blue eyes and brothers

"So, Kate, what did Alan do to Gordon?" Kate was back at the same table she had been at before the rescue. Alan, being much cleverer than his brothers often gave him credit for, was sitting near by, laughing and flirting with Tin-Tin, and making jokes with Fermat who had just left his father's lab. Kate knew it wasn't affection for her – though her youngest brother-in-law did love her very much – that kept him near. Alan was assured a certain level of protection being near his sister-in-law and all of his brothers knew it.

Jeff and Scott moved to sit down with Kate, picking through the reports – Kate had moved onto International Rescue paperwork now – and selecting ones that they had to review as well. Kate looked up from the report she had been focused on and smiled at her father-in-law's question. "What, Gordon won't tell you and Alan's in denial?"

Scott laughed. His wife was the first person he had met since his late mother who could so easily make Jefferson Tracy look so sheepish. As Kate turned to her husband, eyebrows raised, Scott went silent. His father wasn't the only person Kate could bring a hangdog look to.

"You know how Gordon was willing to represent the family first at that design meeting in San Francisco, then the one in Manhattan? Even though Gordon _hates_ meetings?" Both men nodded. "Well, did either of you notice the blue-eyed blond Gordon danced with repeatedly at our wedding?"

Scott spoke up, "The one with the great legs?" At Kate's dirty look, Scott decided silence was golden.

Jeff looked puzzled. "Wasn't she your cousin Edward's date?"

Kate laughed. "Yes and no. Edward had been dating another doctor. Three days before the wedding, his girlfriend Emily broke up with him and moved to New Zealand. So Edward called Lisa, who had been working in the accounting department of Tracy Aeronautics and asked her to be his date."

Jeff was still confused. "How did your cousin, a doctor in Los Angeles, know one of our employees in San Francisco?"

"OK, this is where it may get confusing. Dad's brother Uncle Charlie is married to my Aunt Amita, who has a younger sister named Sari, who is married to an engineering professor at Cal-Sci. That is Professor MacKenzie's second marriage, and they have two sons. However, his first marriage produced a daughter, Lisa. So technically, Lisa is my cousins' first cousin by marriage. And if you follow that, you are doing vey well." Father and son laughed. "Lisa and Edward have always been friends, but were never romantic. However, they have often been each others "emergency date". So that's how Gordon met Lisa."

Scott was puzzled. "He told you about this?"

Kate began to laugh again. "Never! However, Lisa told her father, who told his wife, who told her sister, who told her husband, who told his brother, who told his wife, who told me." Kate let father and son absorb that, trying to go through her complicated line of informants.

"So," Jeff wondered, "you just found out."

Scoffing, Kate made a note on the report in front of her. "Puh-lease! I knew two days after we got back from our honeymoon."

Jeff smiled. Kate really was very good at her job. However… "Kate, you never did say what Alan did."

Kate looked over at her youngest brother-in-law fondly. Turning back to his father, she smiled. "Well, you needed the background to appreciate the simplicity of what he did."

Her husband was getting frustrated. "So? What did Alan do?"

"Alan scanned in a bunch of Gordon baby pictures – especially any naked or otherwise embarrassing pictures – into an e-mail attachment that he sent to Lisa from Gordon's own e-mail address. So she opened the attachment and viewed the slideshow. He even set it to the tune "I Feel Pretty." Gordon was not amused when Lisa told him about it. Since Alan is the only one here who could have done it…" Kate laughed. "I mean, John could have but he can't access the pictures. Fermat or Brains could have but really, would anyone suspect them? So that leaves Alan, who is becoming a fairly capable hacker in his own right." Smiling, Kate looked over at Alan again. "Boy is making me proud."

Jeff and Scott looked at each other and burst into laughter. Kate was really becoming a Tracy in every sense of the word.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate had gone into the house when Onaha had told her that one of her brothers was on the vid-phone. Sitting at Jeff's desk, Kate faced her oldest brother Andrew. "Hi Andy, what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean, what's up? How about where the hell are you?"

Surprised, Kate sat back in the desk chair. "Andy, what is your problem. Obviously, I am at home. You called me here, remember?"

Andrew Eppes frowned at his only sister. "I mean, why aren't you here in Los Angeles?"

"Geez, Andy, you never did pay much attention to Larry growing up, did you. Physics 101, big brother; I can't be in two places at once."

The frown was still there. "Uncle Charlie was hurt. I know you know. I know you spoke with Dad and I saw the flowers you sent."

Kate interrupted. "Actually, Dad Tracy sent the flowers. Scott and I sent a fruit basket."

Andrew looked ready to burst. "Kate, that's not the point. When someone in the family is hurt or in need, we drop everything. We are there. You are not here, you are somewhere else. Dad and Uncle Charlie say they understand, oddly enough they actually seem to understand. Mom, Aunt Amita and the cousins say they understand, but I am not sure that they do. Dan and I do NOT understand and won't even claim to."

Worrying her lower lip, Kate tried to find a way to explain everything she couldn't say to her oldest brother. She had been there. Hell, she had helped save Uncle Charlie. But she couldn't tell Andy that. Finally she looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry you and Dan don't get it Andy. If Uncle Charlie had been seriously hurt, I would be there. If the family really needed me, I would be there. But I have two families now Andy. And my family needed me somewhere other than there. This family needed me here. So call me back when you grow up and accept that I grew up a long time ago. I'm your baby sister not your baby sitter; you don't need me right now and the Tracys did. Dad and Uncle Charlie understand and hopefully everyone else can or will." Andrew looked like he wanted to say something more. "No Andy, I mean it. Call me back when you want to talk with me and not at me." Kate paused before reaching for the disconnect button. "Andy?" Her brother looked at her, still angry. "I love you anyways, you jerk."

She wasn't sure how long she sat staring at the darkened vid phone. He wasn't sure how long he had been there watching her. Finally, Gordon Tracy stepped forward and kneeled besides his sister-in-law. "Hey Kate." She gave him a watery smile. "Brothers can be jerks, but they still love you." Kate was unsure if he meant the brothers of birth or marriage; she thought he might mean of both. But that was all it took.

Scott and Alan found them like that a few minutes later. Gordon holding Kate while she cried. One brother soothing the pain caused by another brother's rejection.

**_a/n - back to the interaction I am so good at. so what did you think of the prank? and do you get Lisa's connection to Kate i.e how she found out? pretty convoluted, but that's life. should have more up soon. a bit of a rescue and then... hmm. you'll need to be here for our boys, their gonna need you. _**


	14. Chapter 14  Starlight, Star Bright

**Dislaimer so lamer, can't take the blamer, if at all the samer, it's all a big gamer.**

**Decided to be nice, had this chapter ready, so I am updating early. **

**Ok, so Kate is OK, both families are OK, what can go wrong... well, not much in this chapter. This one is kinda sweet and might even need a warning for diabetics... **

**Chapter 14 – Starlight, Star Bright**

Scott Tracy closed his suitcase. He was packed and ready. A whole week in Thunderbird Five. John needed the time down; Scott had been relieved when his father had started the 3 weeks on, 1 off for John. It would be great, since it wouldn't be John coming back up in a week because the Hackenbackers were heading up next week for a whole month. It was their version of a vacation – time for father and son, playing with experiments and tinkering with the space station; geek heaven.

But Scott, Field Commander and big brother, personally disliked going up to Thunderbird Five, most of the time. Now as a new husband, it was even harder. As he reflected on this, Kate walked in, carrying a suitcase. "What's up with that? Leaving me already?"

Kate laughed. "Well, I thought of going to Los Angeles to visit Uncle Charlie, but Dad assured me he is home and on the mend. So Dad – yours that is – came up with something else for me to do for the next week."

Scott grimaced, "Let me guess… You are headed for New York and Tracy Enterprises?"

Grinning, his wife set down her case and put her arms around Scott's neck. "Nope, I get to go to Thunderbird Five for training." At Scott's surprised look, Kate countered. "Honey, I need the training and may I remind you, there is only the one king sized bed up there. Which Tracy brother would you rather I slept with?"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

John Tracy put his suitcase next to the hatch for Thunderbird Five. He couldn't believe it. Five weeks. John hadn't been on Earth for five weeks in a row since the Hood had blasted the space station. Ugh. Then he had been earthbound until late August, more than four months. Between his own injuries and the damage to Five… And John's injuries had been more easily repaired than the ones to the space station. Still, it would be nice to be with his family for so long a stretch. Last Christmas, Brains and Fermat had spent the boys Christmas Break on Thunderbird Five. They had enjoyed it so much Fermat had suggested this time during the summer.

But for now, Scott and Kate would be coming up so that Kate could train for a week, just as Alan had during Spring Break. Usually, John would have trained a new member, like he had Gordon and Alan. But John couldn't deny his father's logic. First, if Kate trained separately from Scott, which would be an extra weeks time the couple – married less than two months – would be apart. Second, there was only one bed. And while John was fine with sharing the king sized bed usually, that scenario would be just too weird.

John monitored Thunderbird Three as Alan carefully docked the team's space going vessel to the station. Jeff had already made it clear that he wanted Alan to eventually be the primary pilot of the rocket. Gordon, who alternated between Three and Thunderbird Four, their submersival vehicle, had been unsure of the decision but Alan had taken to it like Gordon had to water. Their baby brother still always had a co-pilot and would until he turned 18. John chuckled at how Alan already referred to the big red rocket as "my bird".

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate wandered around the command center of the space station. It was her first trip to the Thunderbird Five and she was in awe. In the background she could hear her husband talking to his two blond brothers as Alan prepared Three for its return trip to Tracy Island. Kate wouldn't be surprised if Scott monitored them until they were safe within Thunderbird Three's silo beneath the library. Watching his head bent over the monitors, his chestnut hair shining under the lights, Kate couldn't help but smile. Scott was such a mother hen with his brothers. She couldn't wait until she saw him with any children they may have.

Not that she had to think about that yet. Brains had run blood work on both Kate and Scott prior to their trip up to Five. SOP she was assured. But Kate was sure Brains never ran a pregnancy test on any other Tracys. Unfortunately, Brains was concerned about "space travel effects on unborn children" and Kate was the only active Thunderbird who it was an issue for. For better or for worse, it was not yet an issue for Kate.

Standing next to Scott, Kate watched as he began running checks on any possible urgent issues. She knew he was doing things a little slower than usual, making sure Kate would know what to do. Scott was a good trainer, most of the time. Sometimes a tad impatient but… Looking out at the starry vista, Kate smiled. She would miss being in on any action but it was important for any member of the Thunderbirds to be able to cover for each other. And it might not be a bad idea for her to be far enough away so that she wasn't tempted to go to LA and deck her brothers. Dad and Uncle Charlie had called to assure her they understood why she had not gone to see her uncle – who had been in the hospital less than forty eight hours – due to her "other" family's needs. Mom, Aunt Amita and all three of her cousins had e-mailed her to assure her they understood. Her brothers still weren't talking to her. Stubbornness was such a family trait. Actually, it was a family trait in both of her families. Heaven help any children born into that gene pool.

Scott watched his wife, noting with pride the way she carefully observed each step he took. Whenever and whatever they taught Kate, it only had to be once. Smiling, Kate looked up at her husband and said, "This is fascinating, but you know the best thing is about this?"

At the same time, the couple said, "No brothers!"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back in Los Angeles, Don Eppes stood in his brother's backyard. He could hear his wife and sister-in-law doing the dishes, talking quietly in the kitchen. Charlie walked across the patio, the cane supporting his injured leg tapping across the stones. Soon the two brothers were staring at the sky. Charlie knew his brother had tried calling Kate earlier only to be told she was "out of town for the family business". The emphasis Jeff Tracy had placed on "family" told them it was for International Rescue. Having not heard anything about any rescues for the Thunderbirds, Jeff had subtly let Don know his daughter and son-in-law had gone to the Thunderbirds space station. No one knew where the station was as all of the Thunderbirds ships had a stealth technology many governments would love to get a hold of. So all Don could do is look to the stars and make a wish – let his little girl be alright.

Placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, Charlie whispered "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight…"

Don joined him "Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." The brothers smiled at the heavens. They knew their wish. That someone was watching over their little girl, their angel – their Thunderbird.

**_a/n - Just setting up for some drama to come. but I love little moments like that - not to mention, that is a good song by Brad Paisley. It would make a cute songfic... someone probably has already done it but... oh I am rambling..._**


	15. Chapter 15  Loss of Life, Loss of Love

**I DISAVOW, DENY, AND REFUSE... in other words, disclaim, people, still disclaiming.**

**OK, had some cotton candy fluff? Slightly nauseated? Well, forget that because I am about to get people mad at me. Or make you cry... Or both.**

**Chapter 15 – Loss of life, loss of love**

Six days in a tin can. Kate was beginning to see why the Tracys got frustrated up on Thunderbird Five. She had studied the equipment and, while not on a skill level of John, she would be able to hold her own. But she had not put it into practical use.

Scott was as relieved as his wife was frustrated. While he knew she wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing when it came to operating Five, Scott hated not being there to personally oversee his brothers work. John had often said that it was the one bad thing about being the space station operator – to have to watch helplessly while the Thunderbirds were at risk, trying to save lives. Scott had often told his oldest blond brother that the information he would feed them made if safer and easier to do the work, but he had to agree with John. Being up in the stars stunk when your family was in danger.

Just then, a call came in. Kate responded immediately, Scott observing her every move…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Thunderbird Five to International Rescue…"

Jeff reached over and turned on the communicator to Thunderbird Five. His daughter-in-laws face filled the screen. "Go ahead Thunderbird Five."

"Dad, the FAA just called. A plane went down in the Rockies. There are high winds preventing them from getting to the crash site. They are sending out ground rescue but the winds have knocked trees and most of the routes have to be cleared."

Jeff tripped the alarm, bringing his four younger sons running in. "OK boys, plane down in the Rockies. Kate and Scott will send you the information enroute. Alan – you're in Thunderbird One." Scott looked over at the screen, the temptation to argue at the tip of his tongue. A look from Kate – and his father – stilled his arguments. He had to trust _all_ of his teammates to do their jobs. Both Kate and Jeff had stressed that to Scott enough. And the look on Alan's face…

The Tracys raced to their portraits, ready for the rescue.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan Tracy looked down at the accident scene. Finding a place to set down One was tricky enough. Finally, he spotted a good landing site. Thunderbird Two might have to knock down a few trees to land – but it wouldn't be the first time. Chuckling slightly, he recalled that both he and Kate had knocked down trees when trying to land Two. Alan had knocked down a fake palm and Kate a real tree near the hanger on Tracy Island. While Dad had chalked it up to experience, Brains had been annoyed at replacing Alan's collateral damage. But he had it easier than Kate; she had caught hell from Kyrano!

Climbing out of Thunderbird One, Alan surveyed the wreckage. If anything it looked worse on the ground. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five, come in."

Scott answered his baby brother, "Thunderbird Five here, are you on the ground yet Sprout?"

"Affirmative, setting up Field Command now. Need ETA for Two and don't call me Sprout."

Everything in Alan screamed to rush in and check for survivors, if there even were any. There had been one hundred and eighty five passengers, as well as eight crew members. The way the pieces of wreckage had been spread out in the valley of the mountain range, it was hard to believe anyone had survived. Luckily it was summer; if it had been winter in the Rockies the bitter cold would have killed any survivors before even the Thunderbirds could get there.

"Thunderbird Two to Field Command, approaching your location now. How is the situation from the ground?" Virgil sounded out Alan, worried that the kid would have impulsively raced out to save someone without proper planning.

"Field Command to Two, I am set up here and just need some hands. But I tell you now if there are any survivors it will be close to a miracle."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Three people so far. That was all they had found alive. Gordon and John were making one last walk through. Civilian rescue teams were finally arriving, have taken over four hours to get into the valley where the plane had crashed. John was using a hand held sensor, making one last sweep, trying to find someone, anyone else who had survived.

"Gordo, got a reading in the trees over here. I think we have one more." Gordon grinned at his brother and followed him into the woods.

Hidden behind rocks and plants, the two Tracys found two more bodies and one living person. But instead of his brother's usual professional behavior, John was shocked when Gordon dropped on his knees and removed his helmet. John's "Gordy, what are you doing?" was drowned out by Gordon's keening, "Oh, God no. Lisa."

John was horrified by the awareness that overcame him. He knew from his family that Gordon had been dating a young woman he had met at Scott and Kate's wedding – and her name was Lisa. Gordon gently brushed blond hair away from her face, along with blood trickling from a head wound. Blue eyes opened and a smile came to her pain filled face. "Hey, Gordon. I was just thinking, what I would give to see Gordon Tracy one last time."

"Don't talk like that Lisa. We're here now, we're gonna save you."

John knelt down on the other side of the fallen woman. As he examined her injuries, he tried to catch Gordon's attention. John knew it was clear. Even if they got her to Virgil's triage area immediately, the injuries were too severe. How she had held on this long was a miracle in itself. But looking at the way Lisa's eyes caressed his brother's face; John knew how she had held on. She had wanted to say goodbye.

"I want you to know, I have never been happier since I met you," Lisa whispered. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was afraid to say the words, I have been afraid to love anyone since my Mom walked out on Daddy and I. I suppose I thought if my mother didn't love me enough to stay, who could."

Gordon picked up her hand, ignoring the blood and dirt, kissing it gently. "Well, I could love you Lisa. And I do, so hold on."

Lisa looked over at John. "You're his brother, John – right?" John was startled until she shakily chuckled – "Name tag." Lisa smiled at Gordon again. "Always knew there was something special about you Tracys. Besides just being real cute." Lisa's eyes filled with tears. "Tell my family I loved them. I don't know how you can manage that, but please do that." She looked back at John. "And don't let him grieve too much. I fell in love with his sense of humor; don't let him bury that with me."

John found his own eyes filling with tears as the young woman who had caught Gordon's eye – and maybe his prankster brother's heart – passed from this world. Hearing a rescue team approach John whispered to his brother, "Gordy, get your helmet on." Gordon didn't seem to hear him, so John replaced the helmet himself, securing it just as the first civilian rescuers came into the break in the trees. As they confirmed the dead and began to remove the bodies, John looked at one person and assured them they had Lisa's body. "She died just after we got to her. My teammate and I will bring her back to the site. We'd feel better if you let us do it."

No one questioned their reasoning. Too many had done rescues before where someone they were trying to save died in their presence. It created a bond most could never understand. But no one else knew, the bond had existed before hand. And a young woman had died after being able to say good bye to the person who had encouraged her to take the biggest risk in life – being willing to trust another with your heart.

_**a/n OK, I did it. I gave someone a name and then I killed her. If it helps, I cried writing this chapter. I have broken Gordon's heart. I feel bad. But you were warned.**_


	16. Chapter 16  Haunted by the Past

**Disclaimer - never owned the, never will.**

**So, I killed of a person with a name. Hmm. Will I do it again? Probably. But I do NOT write death fics. I started my writing as a way to make myself feel better and the last chapter took a lot out of me. I cried while writing it. Just imagining Gordon's pain was awful. Well, now on to more agnst for the Tracys.**

**Chapter 16 – Haunted by the Past**

Katherine Tracy sat at her favorite work space on the island – a shaded table near the pool. But for once she had trouble focusing on the reports in front of her. Instead her eyes were repeatedly drawn to her second youngest brother-in-law. Gordon was usually found swimming – in the pool, in the ocean. But now he sat, with his feet dangling in the water. Alan had come and sat next to him nearly an hour ago. Neither one spoke. Maybe that was why the red-haired Tracy was tolerating his younger brother's presence when he chased away all others. There really were no words that could be said. Yet Alan's quiet comfort seemed to be the only kind Gordon was willing to accept at this time.

"How's Gordy?" Kate didn't raise her eyes to her husband as he approached the table.

"The same, Scott, the same. I wish I could talk to him, make him feel better. But nothing we say helps."

"And it won't." Kate turned this time, looking up at her father-in-law. Jeff Tracy looked grim, a visage that had been face for most of the past two weeks. "The kind of pain Gordon is feeling is the kind that time alone can help. Trust me, I know."

"Dad," Scott asked, "Have you tried telling him that. That you understand that you have been through it."

"But I haven't." Scott was puzzled until his father began to explain. "I had years with your mother and while I lost her suddenly and without reason, I had you boys. The time we had shared and the children who keep your mother alive in my heart even today were what got me through losing her. Gordon had Lisa in his life for such a short time. Then to get there just in time to watch her die? No matter how much anyone would tell him there was nothing he could do, that he at least gave her peace by being with her – it will mean something, some day. But today is not that day."

Jeff and Scott sat down next to Kate, leafing through the paperwork that none of them could focus on. Kate found her mind drifting back to Lisa's funeral…

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy thought there was something perverse about holding a funeral on such a beautiful Southern California day. It was the kind of day filmmakers tried to capture when making a movie of the area. He stood next to Gordon, while Kate and Scott stood on the other side. For better or worse, there had been so many funerals in regards to the plane crash, the media was spread thin. A few enterprising souls had come to Lisa MacKenzie's funeral, mainly due to the connection with the Eppes family. While it had been acknowledged that Lisa was an employee of Tracy Enterprises, few knew she had been dating a Tracy son at the time of her death. If it had been known, this solemn moment would have been a circus. Instead, Jeff could be there, offering his son his support.

Scott Tracy alternated between watching his brother and his wife. He had wanted to be here for Gordon – all of the brothers had, but with IR to consider, only so many could be spared from base – but at the same time this had brought his fears to the surface. The girl Gordon had fallen for had died, and there was nothing even the Thunderbirds could have done to save her. Scott had heard the reports. Lisa should have died shortly after the crash. John believed she had held on to say goodbye to Gordon. Maybe. But their brother's heart was still breaking. Looking at his own heart, his wife, Scott truly understood the phrase "There but for the grace of God, goes I".

Gordon Tracy felt as though he was swimming through murky waters, lost and confused. He knew his father, brother and sister-in-law stood nearby, ever ready to offer their love and support. He knew his other brothers felt the same way. But he just couldn't understand. How could it have happened like this? How could he have met someone, fallen for her and now he was burying her. His father might understand some of it, but as he had told him "Dad, we hardly had any time. I feel like I will spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been. What would she have thought of me being a Thunderbird? Could she have dealt with it? Was she really the love of my life or was she someone I loved but would have had to let go? And, I wonder, what would our kids have looked like?" They had seemed almost silly to ask, but out of all the residents of the island, his father had learned the fastest to just leave Gordon be.

Katherine Eppes Tracy couldn't seem to stop crying. While some may think it was that she was burying a relative by marriage, her heart was in fact breaking for Gordy. The last few days had been awful on Tracy Island. Gordon, usually the joking prankster, was instead a quiet shadow of himself. It was hard to see him like this, and unlike when she had been able to comfort Alan after his kidnapping, there was no way Kate had of connecting with this Tracy brother. She could only do what every other Tracy was doing – offering quiet support and love.

As the graveside service drew to a close, mourners began to approach Professor Ian Mackenzie, offering their sympathies at the loss of his only daughter. The Tracys turned to leave when they heard the professor called out "Wait, please!"

Feeling awkward at the attention they had drawn, the Tracys stilled, not wanting to leave the grieving father. He drew up to them and reached out to Gordon. "You're Gordon, aren't you?" Gordon nodded. "I wanted to meet you. You…You made my daughter so happy. Thank you."

The first trace of a smile to appear on Gordon's face in days showed up at that moment. "Lisa made me happy too. I…I think I loved her. And I'm pretty sure she loved me. Lisa was a very special person."

Lisa's father smiled. Then he looked over at Jeff. "Mr. Tracy, Lisa loved working for your company. I know you probably never met her but…"

"And that," Jeff said "was my loss."

Professor Mackenzie nodded. Then he turned to Kate. "Little Katie. I saw your wedding pictures at Charlie's house. I can't believe you're all grown up and married. And this must be Scott. I hope… I hope you are both very happy." It was obviously hard for the man to continue. Kate reached out and hugged him briefly.

"I find myself wishing I had tried to get to know Lisa better when we were younger. We never had a lot in common. I'm sorry."

Lisa's father smiled sadly. "I wish you had the chance. She always admired you, did you know that?" Another smile appeared at Kate's widened eyes. "You always did what you felt was right, and stood your ground against whatever forces tried to move you. Lisa thought you were someone she could respect, and wished she had taken the time to get to know you better."

He turned back to the other mourners and the Tracys once more made to move away. Don Eppes approached his daughter and began to hug her before the group could leave.  
"Hi, Daddy." Kate's two brothers came up behind her father. Instantly, both Tracy brothers became hostile to the Eppes brothers. Kate sighed, looking at her siblings. "Not now, you two. None of us are up to this today."

Scott glared at his brother-in-laws. "I think you have made my wife cry enough, haven't you?"

"They did what?" both fathers became angry, turning glares on Andrew and Daniel Eppes.

In their defense, the brothers did look chagrined. "That's not why we're here." Dan said. "I guess we just wanted to say we were sorry."

Andrew looked at his sister, ignoring his furious in-laws – and his equally angry father. "You were right. You have another family. And they need you sometimes too. I guess, we were, well…"

"We were jealous." Kate wasn't sure who was more shocked by Andy's confession, but she suspected it was her brother himself. Sucking in his breath, her oldest brother continued. "It started at your wedding. We knew we were going to have to share you. You were no longer going to be just our sister. But the first time you had to choose, it was hard to accept that we lost. We didn't ask who needed you more, we just were angry you picked the other guys." Kate smiled at the way her brother phrased that. "And we still love you, too."

Hugging her brothers, Kate looked at her brother by marriage. Nodding to her father-in-law and husband, Kate moved away with the Tracys, softly saying she would call later to her father and brothers.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

A cell phone ringing brought Kate back to the present. Jeff Tracy picked up his phone from the table top and answered the call. The frown on his face brought concern to Scott and Kate. A rescue? It didn't seem so. And they had never seen Tracy Enterprise business bother the CEO that much…

Hanging up the phone, Jeff looked with concern at his two youngest sons sitting silently by the edge of the pool. Finally, Scott couldn't take it any more. "Dad, what is it?"

Jeff looked grim. "I've had a Tracy lawyer arguing that Alan didn't have to testify at Jackson Mitchell's kidnapping trial. The D.A. already has Ann Marie, me, and the two of you to testify. But our last appeal fell through. We have to prepare Alan to face the source of his nightmares. And I don't know how to do it."

Kate reached over and touched Jeff's hand. "Like we do everything else here, Dad. We'll do it as a family."

**_a/n - well some of you did say you wanted to know what happened to Alan's kidnapper. it's coming..._**


	17. Chapter 17  Trials and Traumas

**So I am back to torturing Alan. Boy, I am turning into Megz here (just kidding, kiddo! - but hey, at least I have never stabbed him. yet. I have other stories outlined and Alan is so much fun to play with.). Hey, let's face it - torture Alan you get all of them, right? So let's get it on... the story, that is.**

**Chapter 17 – Trials and Trauma**

Alan was _reasonably_ sure he hadn't done anything that deserved being brought into his Dad's study. With Gordon as depressed as he had been and Fermat up on Thunderbird Five with Brains, there really wasn't anyone to get into trouble with. Much as he loved Tin-Tin she was still the good girl, following the rules. Only child syndrome, he would tease his girlfriend.

So, why was he here? And why were Scott, Kate and Dad looking so solemn? Alan almost made a crack about who died, but wisely decided that joke would be out of place. "OK," Alan finally broke the silence, "what have I done that the Tribunal is here?"

Kate was the only one who smiled. Scott and Dad still looked so….scared? Could that be the right word? The last time he had seen his family looking this upset was when he had been kidnapped. Alan had never let on, but he had known that his father and oldest brother had been checking on him constantly, reluctant to let him out of their sight. But Kate was looking straight at him, worrying her lower lip, a "tell" that Alan had learned meant she really didn't want to talk about something….

"Alan…" Jeff paused, unsure how to bring the subject up. Directness? Well, it was worth a try. "Alan, I'm not sure if you were aware, but Jackson Mitchell has chosen to go to trial. Scott, Kate and I have known we will have to testify for a while now." Watching his youngest son pale at the mere mention of the man, Jeff was sick at the thought of what was to come. Looking over at his first born, the helpless father begged for assistance.

"Sprout…" Scott knew it was a bad sign when Alan didn't object to the nickname. "Allie, we tried to get a judge to agree that there was no need for you to testify. Most of what happened was witnessed by one of us or Ann Marie. They also had your statement of what happened. But the district attorney is afraid that without your testimony, Mitchell will claim that he wasn't allowed to face his accuser. If he skates on the kidnapping charge, the case could fall apart. The DA has linked the rest of the case too closely to that." Scott had to pause at the scared look on his little brother's face.

Kate knelt down in front of Alan, taking his hands in her own. "Alan? Kiddo, I promise you, you will not face him alone. The DA has agreed that your testimony will be on the same day as ours and that you will testify last. So when you actually go in the courtroom to face Mitchell, all three of us will be there. The DA says he can't promise Ann Marie will testify the same day, but he will put her on after you so that someone can be with you the whole time. Once we testify, we will be allowed to remain in the court, but we can't speak with anyone who is waiting to testify. That's why Ann Marie will go last, so she can be with you. Now," Kate smiled at Alan, "I know you think we are babying you, and you'd be right – at least your father and brother are." Kate ignored the dirty looks that were directed her way by two Tracys and focused on the smile sent by the youngest Tracy. "I know how scary it can be testifying for the first time in a courtroom, so I will talk you through anything you need to. I have also set up video conferences with someone from the prosecutors' office to prep your testimony."

Alan protested, "I don't need to prep my testimony! I know what that bastard did! I know that he hit me and threatened me! Why do I have to be prepared when all I have to do is tell the truth?"

Jeff looked angry at the thought, but Kate held up her hand. "Alan, it is the job of the defense attorney to put his client in the best possible light. This means they will put us in the worst possible light. For instance, he may ask your father why he let you "wander off", or why he showed a picture with you to a man he didn't know well. He won't add that you were with a long term, trusted employee or that his client was in your father's office, so of course there would be pictures of all you boys. He may ask why Scott – a civilian – had a gun. Ignoring the fact that your brother knew he was coming to try and rescue you from an armed kidnapper. And he may ask anything about me, from why I was the only agent there to why I left the FBI to marry your brother within months of your abduction. Nothing will be sacred. It is the job of the prosecutor to make sure you are ready for any possible questions that will directed at you. And if we tell the story clearly and with conviction, no judge or jury would resist being able to nail Mitchell to the wall."

Scott put his hand on his wife's shoulder. Alan was biting his lower lip and his eyes were watering. The kid wanted desperately to break down but would never do so in front of anyone but their father. Kate stood up and smiling at her youngest brother-in-law said, "We'll go tell the other boys what is going on. Think you two can handle some time alone?" Kate and Scott were halfway across the room when Kate suddenly turned around and ran back to Alan. Dropping a kiss on the top of his head, she tried to say something and then ran out of the room. Scott hurried after his wife, refusing to look back, too angry to speak. How could this creep still be hurting his little brother more than six months later?

Jeff sat down next to his youngest and wrapped an arm around Alan. Suddenly, the boy leaned into his father and began to cry. He had tried to forget, he had thought he had. But everything that happened that night was coming back… Raising his head to look at his father, Alan was surprised to see that Jeff was fighting tears of his own. Wrapping his arms around his father, Alan tried to give as much comfort as he was receiving. He remembered what Kate had said to him once or twice. With family beside you, a person can get through anything. And he had family; they would get through this – together.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate and Scott still had to talk to the others. Jeff had Alan in hand. Now to talk with the other brothers.

The three middle Tracy brothers looked up as their oldest brother and his wife approached the patio. "Guys," Kate called. "Would you all come here for a minute?"

John smiled at his _**sister**_-in-law. "Kate, are you now calling family meetings?" John's smile disappeared when Kate didn't respond. Motioning to his brothers, the oldest blond Tracy sat at the table, Gordon and Virgil following suit.

Scott held out a chair for Kate but she shook her head, leaning into her husband instead. Sucking in his breath, he looked at his brothers and began to explain what was happening in regards to Jackson Mitchell and how it was affecting their family once more. Alan would need their support again, both before and after his testimony. Oddly enough, the thought that Alan would need him seemed to lighten Gordon's own emotional burden. The other Tracys present were relieved. Once more a Tracy had proved their own adage – family comes first.

_**a/n - here we go again. bringing back the bad guy. you know, some day I will have to bring in the Hood. But for now the sociopathic Jackson Mitchell will do. Review me baby! Oh, and the next chapter has been Beta'd, and is my longest ever. So read this and get ready for the next part**_.


	18. Chapter 18  Facing the Devil

**Wow, the review have been great! Thanks so much. Begining the wind down - at least for this one...**

**And because Sam1 said update like now, I am updating...like now.**

**Chapter 18 – Facing the Devil**

"This court calls Jefferson Tracy to the stand."

Entering the courtroom, Jeff was relieved that of their two petitions, one to keep reporters out of the courtroom had been successful. This was painful enough without it being carried live on Court TV. After being sworn in, Jeff couldn't help but shoot a dirty look at Jackson Mitchell. Considering what the man had already put his family through, to make them relive it was cruel to the extreme. But this was a man who had kidnapped and hurt a fifteen year old boy who had done nothing to him. So in the end, Jeff was not surprised.

Two prosecutors – the DA himself and a young woman Jeff knew to be the federal prosecutor – were jointly trying the case, blending the federal crimes with the local ones. It had been Mitchell himself who claimed that defending himself against two prosecutors at the same time would be too hard. Knowing he was trying to get one to back down, even Mitchell couldn't have known the novel solution that would be arrived at.

First, Jeff was asked what happened, his reactions to the events of that day. As hard as it was to relive his terror and feelings of helplessness, it was worse when the defense attorney had begun to grill him. Why had he pointed out his sons to a man he didn't know well? Why hadn't he been with Alan, did he usually foist his minor child off on others? After all, didn't he send Alan away most of the time? Why didn't he call the police? Why did he let his other sons go to search for Alan if he thought it was dangerous. The man was trying to portray Jeff as a wealthy, neglectful parent who had endangered his sons. Jeff wanted to yell he wasn't the one who had beaten or held a gun on a child. But instead he calmly answered queries, his tightly clenched fists showing his anger at the intrusive questions. It was with relief that Jeff was dismissed. He made his way to the back of the court and sat quietly.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"This court calls Scott Carpenter Tracy to the stand."

The prosecutors' questions were simple and basic. Most of them centered on when Scott and Kate had actually rescued Alan. Scott remained calm through that portion of the testimony but nearly lost it with the defense attorney's interrogation. If Jeff had been afraid to call the police, why didn't Scott? Their devices were secure. Why had Scott been carrying a weapon? Why when he had spoken to his brother, had Scott spoken like a commander talking to a soldier? Boy, that one was hard to explain away, but he managed. Scott began to wish they had let him go last. If this idiot spoke to Scott's wife and little brother as he was speaking to Scott, the oldest Tracy son would be hard-pressed not to lay him out.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"This court calls Katherine Tracy nee Eppes to the stand."

Kate made a valuable witness. Kate was someone who had gathered intelligence on the original case against Jackson Mitchell, as well as having been present for everything from when Jeff's Secretary Ann Marie had made the terrifying announcement that Mitchell had just kidnapped Alan to actually rescuing Alan while shooting the kidnapper. After he had shot her first, of course.

Then came the defense attorney.

Why had she come alone, didn't FBI agents usually work in tandem? What had possessed her to think she could do this alone? Why hadn't she simply called the FBI herself? What reason did she have to use a group of civilians, worse the family of the alleged victim to do the work of professionals? And why did Kate now work for the Tracys? Or how had she ended up married to a Tracy son? Had this come from her relationship with the Tracys? Forget that what Kate had testified to was what she had stated prior to ever setting foot on Tracy Island or that she had, briefly, gone back to work for the FBI. The slimy jerk seemed determined to imply that the Tracys had bought her testimony, one way or another.

Only seeing her husband's rising anger stopped Kate's own distress down. If she was cool, calm and collected throughout her testimony, Scott would stay in his seat. And Jeff would help Kate keep Scott in line during Alan's testimony.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"This court calls Alan Shepard Tracy to the stand."

Alan Tracy had walked into fires, landslides and collapsing mines; he had faced down The Hood and his minions. He would take a natural disaster or facing an enemy you didn't know how badly they could hurt you to doing this. But, he resolved to himself, stiffening his spine, there was no way in _**Hell**_ that SOB was getting away with what he had done to Alan's family. It didn't even occur to the teenager that the man was not on trial for hurting Alan's family – well, except the charges of assault on Scott and shooting Kate – that Jackson Mitchell was charged with hurting Alan, the youngest Tracy was resolute. This bastard was going down.

The District Attorney was a nice enough guy. Alan had talked to him a lot this past week. He understood why his testimony was so important. The jury needed to see him, to understand that Mitchell hadn't just tried to "get his due" or that Jeff Tracy was just some rich guy who the "common folks" had to stand against with Mitchell. The man had committed criminal acts, was a sociopath and egomaniac, and saw nothing wrong with hurting an innocent kid to get what he wanted. He had to pay and Alan wanted to present the bill.

"Alan, can you tell us, in your own words, what happened, starting with the afternoon of December 22nd of last year?" Alan took a deep breath, tried to focus on the prosecutor over his family or Mitchell, and began to speak.

"My Dad had picked me up at school. I go to a boarding school in Massachusetts, and as we were driving to the airport in Springfield, I told him I needed to get one more Christmas present. Dad said OK, he would take me out after he took care of one quick thing at Tracy Enterprises. I told him he couldn't come with me as I was shopping for his gift. So he said Ann Marie Thompson – that's his secretary, I've known her my whole life, she's kinda an honorary aunt to us – would take me. He didn't want me going around Manhattan by myself. Dad's kinda overprotective, but it's cool. I know it's just cause he loves me." Alan didn't noticed the way the jury was softening at his words. He sounded like a typical teenager and was turning Jeff into a loving, concerned father.

"After hanging out in Ann Marie's office for a little while, Dad told her to go ahead and take me. I wasn't really paying attention; I had been working on a project for school. But I guessed whatever Dad had to do was taking longer than he had planned. So I went out with Ann Marie and I found the perfect gift for Dad in the first shop we went into. I had the clerk gift wrap it and deliver it to my Dad's office. See, I figured Dad would be a little longer and I – actually all of us – love to get a chance to talk to Ann Marie, so I took her down the street to this little coffee shop. At that time a year, it always serves this "Christmas Cocoa" and I thought it would be nicer to sit in there, then to go back to Dad's office and wait." A couple of members of the jury were beginning to smile at Alan.

"Dad called and let me know he was done; so we told him we would be right back. I remember telling him I loved him, but hanging up before he could say anything back. I guess I thought I would be seeing him in a couple of minutes, so it didn't matter." Alan drew in a shuddering breath. "We were almost back at Tracy Towers when we heard a voice saying "Having fun Alan?". I didn't know the guy but Ann Marie seemed to. Then I saw the gun he was pointing at us. I…I don't really remember much of what he was saying. He was saying this was my Dad's fault as he grabbed me and stuck the gun in the small of my back. He forced me over to a car and went to put me in the trunk. I remember thinking that if he got me into that trunk, I might never see my family again and I tried to struggle. He pushed at me and I banged my knee on the car. I found out later I sprained it in the struggle. But the pain caused me to lose my balance and he pushed me into the trunk." Smiles that had begun in the jury boxes were turning to frowns.

"Alan, can you identify the man that kidnapped you from the street?"

Alan raised his hand and pointed. "That's the jerk… I mean the guy."

"Let the record show the witness has identified the defendant as his kidnapper. Alan, please continue."

"Well, we drove for a little while. Then the car stopped and he popped the trunk. I tried to get away again but he punched me in the face. It caused my head to snap back and I hit it on the trunk. I must have lost consciousness for a while, because next thing I knew, I was in a room with security monitors on the other side, and I was tied to a chair. Mitchell saw I was awake and gagged me. I saw the broken remains of my cell phone on the floor and then a vid phone he had set up in front of me. He entered a number, and I realized he had called my dad." Alan worried his lip for a moment and paused. "My Dad looked so scared. Dad's not use to feeling helpless. Mitchell was giving him the ransom demands and then said something about my Dad still making a call for help, that he had called my brothers. I started to feel better; Dad always says we can handle anything if we do it as a family. Then he walked up to me and he hit me again. It knocked me over and I hit my head on a table. I didn't wake up again for a while. Two knocks to the head in less than an hour takes it out of a guy, you know?" The jury seemed torn between smiling at Alan and glaring at Mitchell.

Alan took in another shuddering deep breath. "After I woke up again, Mitchell seemed to enjoy saying bad stuff about my dad. But I knew he was lying. Dad had worked hard and was a fair guy. I figured any guy that would take a kid at gun point was a creep anyways, right? When that didn't bug me, he started telling me…" Alan paused again, he had never told his dad or Scott this, but he had to… "He started saying that he knew these guys, they would love a chance at a rich, pretty boy like me. That they would enjoy…that they would hurt me, they would…"Alan began to have trouble breathing and both his father and brother started to go to him, only Kate's restraining hands stopping them. "He was talking about them sexually abusing me and I was scared of that more than I was of him pointing the gun at me. I just remember praying for someone to send an angel to watch over my family and if possible, to get me home to them. I wanted to go home." Alan didn't seem to realize that just like that night, he was crying. But each tear seemed to make the jury glare harder at Jackson Mitchell.

"Later, Mitchell let my family take turns talking to me. He laughed that it was his chance to be generous, that they deserved to say goodbye to me. That I wasn't leaving there alive. Scott made me feel better; he let me know they were coming for me. Then John told me he wanted to spend some extra time with me, maybe during Spring Break. I did spend it with him, too, and that was fun. Virgil sang me a song and I fell asleep. He'll do that for one of us if we're not feeling well. It always helps. I was still asleep when it was Gordon's turn and Mitchell woke me up by smacking me across the mouth. Gordon tried talking to me but I was getting so scared and depressed by that time, I had trouble following him." Alan paused again, the memories of those hours causing him to shake.

"Mitchell had kept saying the things that he had been saying all evening. That one way or the other, my dad was never getting me back, that he deserved to be punished and taking his baby boy would hurt my dad." Alan finally let himself look at his father. "He was right. Hurting one of his boys would torture my dad worse than if you hurt him." The jury sent sympathetic looks at Alan's family.

"Then Mitchell began to swear. I saw Scott and Kate – I didn't know her name then – were approaching the security area. Mitchell got mad; he didn't know how they had gotten that far without him seeing them. If the idiot didn't have me gagged, I could have told him that there's not much my brother John can't do with computers and all of the security cameras are operated by computer. So I knew John must have done something with the cameras. But the cameras around the security offices are like the ones in my dad's office, run on a separate system. If you don't know that, well, I guess they didn't. So Mitchell grabbed me by the shoulder, pointed the gun at my head and told me if I was lucky, I could live long enough to witness him killing Scott. Then he would either be nice and kill me or…" Alan gulped. "He would choose the other option of making sure my dad never got me back." Glares were once more focused on Mitchell from the jury box - and from the Tracy Family.

"Scott and Kate burst into the room from two different doors. Kate identified herself as FBI and told Mitchell to drop his gun and back away from me. Mitchell pressed the gun into the bruise on my cheek and told them to either drop the guns or he would kill me. They did, and he forced them to kneel on the ground. Scott had kneeled right next to me and had touched my leg to comfort me before Mitchell made him put his hands behind his head. When Mitchell turned to shoot Kate, Scott kicked out a leg at him, throwing off the shot. But it still hit Kate in the leg. Mitchell turned and hit Scott with the gun. Then he started screaming about how he was sick of it, sick of us… Ask me, the guy was just sick." A few snickers could be heard at Alan's editorial comment.

"Then I heard a gunshot. Mitchell had been ready to shoot Scott and I had closed my eyes and wouldn't open them. I…I didn't want to see Scott's body."

"But Mitchell hadn't shot Scott, had he?"

"Nope." Alan actually smiled at that. "Kate had an ankle holster and while Mitchell was distracted, she shot him in the shoulder. Kate kept a gun on Mitchell while Scott untied me, and then secured Mitchell a rolling desk chair. First we called my dad to give him the all clear, and then my family all met up in the lobby. The FBI had shown up by then, Kate had managed to use Mitchell to get a signal to them. Kate and I both ended up in the hospital, and then we went home for Christmas. It was hard to deal with, but Kate and my family helped a lot. I wish I never had to go through that but I am glad it brought Kate into our lives. She had become my big sister even before she married Scottie, and she makes him so happy. Scott deserves that. But I really wish they had met at a party somewhere instead." Alan was smiling at his brother and sister-in-law, and so was the jury.

The attorneys all knew a break was needed. The prosecutors knew Alan was emotionally exhausted and the defense attorney knew that at this point, if he tried to cross examine the boy, the jury would want to hang him along with the source of the boy's pain – his client. A recess was called for and the judge agreed. Mitchell jumped up and began to shout at his attorney.

"NO! Break the little bastard! He's weak now, go in for the kill! Don't let him go to his family! They'll boost him back up and you won't get the little bastard." At a command from the judge, one bailiff began to escort Alan to his family while a second moved to restrain Mitchell. The kidnapper struggled with the armed bailiff and knocked the officer down, grabbing his gun. Moving faster than anyone anticipated, Mitchell reached out and snatched Alan from his escort, pointing the gun at the boy's head. "One way or the other boy, I will not be destroyed by a Tracy."

**_a/n - If you have read The Greatest Gift, the first in my Thunderbird series (that sounds cool that way, doesn't it?) you may realize that this chapter is mainly Alan's POV of what happened that night. Re-reading the story recently I realized you don't really see most of the story from his perspective. It was a long chapter and some what exhausting to write. Two more chapters to go and an epilogue. Then I go on to more stories. Enjoy and review!_**


	19. Chapter 19  Shot to the Heart

**What for you say I am evil? I am a meanie? I did a cliffie. Oh yeah.**

**Don't own, don't own...**

**Chapter 19 – Shot to the heart**

Jeff Tracy jumped up from his seat and began to run to the front of the courtroom. He was oblivious to his son and daughter-in-law coming up behind him. Hell, he was oblivious to everything except Alan, once more held by a lunatic bent on harming his baby boy. Jeff froze when Jackson Mitchell turned, left arm pushing against Alan's throat, the gun in his right hand against Alan's right temple.

"Did you really think I would let you off scot-free? You are not worthy to have everything in life handed to you. You get it all. Billions of dollars, a tropical paradise for a home, people bowing and scraping for you… Oh, and you have five healthy, loving sons who adore their "daddy". Well, it's time you know that you can't have everything."

Jeff was furious. How dare he…. "Yes, I do have a lot. But it has been the result of blood, sweat and tears. I am a billionaire. I started as the son of a Kansas farmer who often barely paid his bills. I worked hard, put myself through school and served in the Air Force. I got into the space program based on both my flying skills and my engineering abilities. I married the love of my life and lost her in a lousy, stupid accident. I have the island, a safe place where I can relax with my family, boys who I love and who mean everything to me. That was why I showed you that picture that day in my office. I was trying to show you that with everything else I had, none of it means anything without my boys. That having people who love you and who you love were what made life worthwhile."

Alan tried to focus on his dad. He tried to see Scott standing behind his dad. He tried to see Kate… Why couldn't he see Kate? Had she been hustled out the courtroom by the bailiffs, with the others who had been in the courtroom? By the now open doors he could see reporters trying to get past the bailiffs and then a cop trying to get in past the crowd of reporters blocking the doorway.

"Mitchell!" Everyone turned at the call. Kate stood off to the side, a gun in her hands. She had lost nothing of her stance since leaving the FBI – she still looked dangerous. And now she looked pissed. This guy wasn't just threatening an innocent kid. He was threatening _family_. And nothing pissed off an Eppes faster than someone threatening family.

Jackson Mitchell looked up at Kate. As dangerous as she had looked that night last December, she looked downright deadly today. Mitchell drew the gun away from Alan's temple and raised it, not at Kate, but at Scott. With one bullet he could destroy both Jeff Tracy and the miserable Fed who had ruined his plans last year.

With the gun no longer at his head, Alan made his own move. He elbowed his captor, and hit the guy's arm, trying to throw off his aim. It worked, Mitchell's gun fired high into a wall. But at the same time, two other guns went off. One was Kate's. Blood gushed near Mitchell's throat. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. The second was from the New York Police Officer who had just gotten past the reporters. But one of the reporters bumped into him just as he fired. The officer's bullet missed Mitchell.

Kate was tackled by another police officer who had made his way through the reporters. She cried out in pain, as her shoulder made hard contact with a wooden bench. "Stop! She saved them!" The first officer called out to the second, walking over to help Kate up.

Wincing in pain, Kate looked around for her piece. The second officer picked it up. "You have a permit for this, Miss?"

"It's Mrs., and yes I do." Kate tried to move, but her shoulder was hurting badly. Motioning to her purse now on the ground, the first officer handed it to her. Gingerly, Kate pulled out a concealed carry permit. "Here." The first officer helped her to her feet as the second took the permit – and Kate's gun.

"These will be returned when the proper authorities deem than can or should be."

"Whatever."

Ana Nevada, the annoying reporter from the forest fire that had nearly killed Alan and his track team stood nearby. "And the hero of the day is Katherine Eppes Tracy, daughter in law of Jeff Tracy, the reclusive billionaire. Mrs. Tracy, do you have anything to say to the world?"

Katherine Tracy glared at the reporter. "No."

With her one word answer, Kate made her way to where her family was. She was surprised that Scott hadn't come back to check on her. Jeff and Scott were bent over Alan as the second police officer began to check on Jackson Mitchell. Scott looked up at Kate, then at the officer behind her. To the officer, he said "Call an ambulance, now!"

The officer said "I think the other officer is calling one in for Mitchell now."

Tears running down his face, the oldest Tracy son shook his head. "No, not for Mitchell."

Kate moved to get a better view – and the sight broke her heart. Alan lay cradled in his father's arms, blood on his face and streaking his blond hair. Kate now knew where the officer's bullet had gone when the reporter had knocked off his shot.

**_a/n - And ANOTHER cliffie... evil chuckle, chortle. But they are so much fun! Hey, at least I update frequently..._**


	20. Chapter 20  Love and Life

Disclaimer - for the 20th time, I do not own the Thunderbirds.

I have been assured I am evil. I prefer simply vile - an evil person who not update frequently.

**Chapter 20 – Love and Life**

Kate Tracy sat in a treatment room at the same hospital she had been brought to last December. But instead of a bullet wound to the right leg, her left shoulder had been injured when she had been tackled by a New York City Police Officer. Kate had insisted it wasn't broken, and that she didn't need x-rays. The doctor treating her was the same one as last time, and Kate almost laughed as he kept looking around for her husband. Scott has certainly made an impression on him the last time they were here.

But Scott was with Jeff awaiting news on Alan. How could this be happening? The poor police officer whose shot had been sent wild by jostling members of the media was devastated. Kate made a mental note to keep an eye on him. It was in no way his fault and it would be wrong if his career was destroyed by an accident like this. Just then, Dr. Weatherall came back into the treatment room.

"Doctor, can I go now? I really don't need an x-ray."

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry Mrs. Tracy, I was just confirming your blood work. We wouldn't have been sending you for x-rays, not with the pregnancy."

Kate found herself dropping back into her seat. "P-p-pregnancy? I'm not, I mean… am I?"

The doctor looked up from his notes. "You mean you didn't know? Mrs. Tracy, you are four weeks pregnant."

Disappointment ran through Kate. "Someone must have made a mistake. I had a comprehensive physical four weeks ago and I was definitely not pregnant."

"Did you have well, relations with your husband within forty-eight hours of that physical?"

Thinking of the first night up on Thunderbird Five, when laughing and talking in the still of the space station had led to… well, something Kate was sure had never occurred on the station before, Kate smiled. She wanted to laugh out loud. The first baby born into the family of International Rescue was conceived on a Thunderbird. John would never let them live it down.

Dr. Weatherall helped Kate put her left arm in a sling, admonished her to rest it for several days and to make an appointment with an OBGYN closer to home as soon as possible. As Kate began to leave to join her family, Carol Chang, a former co-worker of Kate's from the Manhattan FBI office came into the room.

"Hey Eppes."

Kate smiled. "Actually, it would be hey, Tracy, now."

"Nah, too many of those around. Listen, I just wanted you to know, the Bureau is running this with the locals. It was a clear case of self-defense, totally justified. Media will actually do you some good. We confiscated all the images from the courtroom and they all show you had no choice. So you won't face any charges in Mitchell's death."

Kate turned and faced the agent. "Death? He died? Last I heard, he was heading for the table."

"Died in surgery," Chang responded. "But the shooting will be ruled justifiable, so don't let it bother you."

"Chang, the only thing that bothers me is I didn't do it six months ago."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kate ran up to the wing where Alan was being treated. As she approached the room where her youngest brother-in-law lay, Kate saw Jeff talking to a doctor she had never seen before. The father was clearly distraught at whatever the doctor – a Michael Grasso, Neurologist – was saying. "Dad, how is Alan?"

Jeff put his arms around Kate. "They need to do more tests. They are concerned because he hasn't woken up yet." Jeff swallowed hard, continuing, "Dr. Grasso says the longer Alan remains unconscious, the greater the possibility of brain damage."

"Not on my watch," Kate muttered, heading into the hospital room.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Scott Tracy sat by his baby brother's bedside, brushing his blond hair away from his face. How many times in Alan's life had he sat like this, watching Alan sleep? But this time, there was a chance Alan might not wake back up. Scott raised his face as the door opened. He expected it to be his father or another doctor. Instead his wife practically ran into the room. Scott let go of one fear he had been having. If Kate was here, even with her arm in a sling, she was basically alright.

Kate briefly acknowledged her husband sitting by his brother's bed. But quickly, all of her focus was on Alan.

"OK, kiddo, here is the deal. You've got everyone real worried here. But you need to wake up and you need to wake up now. Enough is enough. I just found out, you are going to be an uncle." Kate didn't even notice Scott jumping to his feet at that. "That's right, a new baby, and the next generation of Thunderbirds. You have a lot to teach this kid. You have a duty to this baby. So wake up now, kiddo."

Scott had come around to the other side of the bed. Taking his wife into his arms, he whispered, "Are you sure?"

Kate was glowing. "Oh, yeah – you get to really be a daddy, not just play momma to your brothers." With a smile, she began to kiss her delighted spouse.

"Hey, isn't that how you got into trouble in the first place?"

Kate and Scott's "ALAN!" was loud enough to bring Jeff, Dr. Grasso and five other medical personnel running into the room. The couple signaled to the teen to not say what Kate had said to wake him up, but no one noticed that. The doctors were too happy to have been proven wrong and Jeff was simply too relieved. Hugging each other, Kate and Scott Tracy rejoiced in the two miracles that had been given to them that day.

**_a/n - there, he lives. remember, I told you, I could never kill mt favorite Tracy. But I have had him kidnapped, caught in a fire, suffering PTSD, taken hostage and now shot. I have an epilogue almost ready, and I have a songfic/ one shot that should be up by weeks end - Gordon fan's will like it. Then comes a new set of stories, will include a longish onehsot, I think, as I feel it's outline fits better. Then another multi-chapter story will be coming._**


	21. Epilogue

**Wow. I can't believe it. All done, for now at least. And your reviews are what got me through it. I will have my Gordon one-shot, a song fic, up in a couple of days, then I have some more stories to work on. I have all these ideas and even phrases in my head. It is like the boys are talking to me. Either that or I am going insane. In any case, hope you join me for the ride.**

**Epilogue**

"I can't believe your Dad is OK with this." Kate whispered to her husband from the front seat of the seat of their rental car. Peaking over her shoulder to her in-laws in the back seat, she couldn't help but smile. Jeff didn't seem to want to let Alan to leave his side, as if he could make sure nothing bad could ever happen to his youngest again. Alan and Jeff were ensconced in the back of the car, talking quietly. While upset, Alan was much calmer than after his abduction. Whether it was because he wasn't held as long or because Mitchell was dead, no one was sure, not even Alan.

Kate and Scott had decided they wanted to tell their fathers – and Kate's mother – together. So when Kate suggested breaking up the return flight home by stopping in Los Angeles to see her parents (she swore her father was spending more time in California than Washington these days), Jeff had agreed. But when her father told her that on that day, all of the Eppes were going to be at a family housewarming at her cousin Edward's new Malibu Beach House, Kate felt stymied. There would be the other three Tracy brothers to think of. When Edward called her to ask if anything was wrong, Kate hemmed and hawed, so Edward said to just bring all the Tracys with her, Kate was shocked when Jeff said OK. The brothers would meet up with them in Los Angeles.

Scott looked thoughtful. "I think he wants to thank you for saving Alan, so he wants you to have this time with your family. And he knows the boys have been frantic to see that Alan is really OK, and it would be cruel to make them wait. Let's just hope nobody needs rescued for a day." Kate chuckled when Scott continued, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

**_TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB_**

Don Eppes stood at the edge of the patio of his nephew's new house. His brother Charlie came up beside him. "She'll be here soon Don. Take it easy."

With the exception of Lisa MacKenzie's funeral, this would be the first time Don was seeing his daughter in months. Well, he had seen her six weeks ago, but that was not as his daughter, now was it? And then there was that whole mess in Manhattan. Kate had told her parents she hadn't been shot, but had strained her left shoulder. And Alan would be fine. Don was relieved as he knew how fond Kate was of her youngest brother-in-law.

Jeff Tracy had flown into the Johnny Carson Airport in Malibu, while his other sons had flown into LAX. Yet somehow, Don noted with humor, they were pulling up to the house at the same time, even coming from different directions. Charlie began to laugh softly. At Don's puzzled look, his younger brother pointed out what kind of rental cars the Tracys had selected. One was a convertible, one wasn't, but they were the same model – Ford Thunderbirds.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The way the Tracys had merged with the Eppes had definitely improved since the wedding, Kate mused. It helped that her brothers seemed to have let go of their issues. She was unsure if their news would create or dispel the last of those issues.

Kate and Scott had repeatedly tried to get their entire families' attention. They wanted to only say this once. But Cousin Maggie had cornered Jeff about "snatching away promising public employees for private industry"; Don was debating with his sons and Gordon about a variety of sports subjects; Aunt Amita, Ben's wife and Kate's mother were trying to get Uncle Charlie to rest more; Cousin Edward and Virgil were discussing the beach erosion issues; and somehow, John had gotten wrangled into helping Cousin Ben and Maggie's husband with their kids. Alan looked at the crowd, then at Kate and Scott. He quickly determined their problem and solved it in typical Alan Tracy fashion.

"Hey, Kate, when were you and Scott going to tell everyone about the baby?"

Alan's raised voice had carried above the din. A din which seemed to abruptly die out as everyone in the room turned to Alan first, and then looked at Scott and Kate.

Don and Jeff both approached the couple. Jeff smiled, then pulled both of them into a hug. Don just stared until Kate looked at him and softly said "You OK with this Dad?"

Laying gentle hands on the sides of his daughter's face, Don Eppes now understood the look on his late father's face when Charlie had told him about Maggie. A first grandchild and it was from his baby. Kissing his daughter softly, he smiled. "My baby is having a baby. Of course I am OK. I'm gonna be a Grandpa."

"Hey Dad," Virgil laughed. "You get to be Grandpa, too!" Jeff looked torn between annoyance and happiness.

Jeff hugged Kate again, while reaching out and touching Scott's arm. "Your mom would have been so happy." Scott smiled, "I think she knows, Dad, I think she knows."

A smug Alan stood nearby. "You look proud of yourself Sprout." John cracked, before frowning. "Hey, how did you know?"

Alan smiled. "How do you think they got me to wake up? They told me I wasn't going to be the baby anymore."

Charlie smiled at the – currently – youngest Tracy. "Hate to tell you Alan, but as far as Don is concerned, I am still the baby. And we still consider Kate the baby of her generation. So you will _always_ be the baby." Alan looked around and saw that they were serious. "Great," he groused.

Kate laughed and hugged Alan. "Welcome to the club Alan." Hugging her uncle as well, she smiled at her brother-in-law. "We babies have to stick together."

Alan smiled at his sister-in-law. Kate's mother had begun to pepper her daughter with questions. When she asked when her daughter how far along she was, Kate and Scott almost laughed when the Tracys did the math and figured out just when and where the first Tracy grandchild was conceived. They had trouble deciding who was more dismayed – Jeff or John. As Charlie and Don realized where Kate was at the time, Don joined in the surprise, while Charlie was hard pressed not to laugh.

Kate felt the happiness throughout the room, everything was perfect. She finally felt she had been accepted as a Thunderbird. Now she was bringing the happiest change of all to the Tracys – a new generation.

_**fin**_


End file.
